audelà de notre histoire
by Vestalie
Summary: Chaînon manquant entre les Orques et les Elfes, les Nephtisis reviennent de 5000 ans d'exil volontaire pour prendre part à la guerre de l'anneau./ CHAP 7 ! Nos héros se réunissent enfin à Edoras. Malheureusement, pas tous.../
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : **un petit cadeau pour ma Yulen-chan et sa poésie quand je fais de la romance bref, c'est encore à cause d'une de nos conversation que vous allez devoir me supporter dans cette rubrique voici le seigneur des anneaux, avec un nouveau personnage. amusez-vous bien

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne sont pas à moiTT mais si vous savez où je peux trouver légolas

**Prologue : **

**A l'aube des temps...**

Il y a cinq milles ans, avant que l'anneau unique soit forgé, Sauron, avide de pouvoir, décida de créer une nouvelle race pour acquérir de nouvelles terres. Il avait déjà les orques à son service, elfes dénaturés, aussi belliqueux que stupides, mais il voulait plus.

Le seigneur noir eut alors une idée, qui changerait à jamais son destin et celui de la terre du milieu.

Au fin fond du Mordor, dans les ténèbres de ses montagnes, il créa le chaînon manquant entre les elfes et les orques. Des êtres immortels d'une grande beauté, mais avec un sang bouillonnant de haine et une soif de combat et de mort insatiable. De la terre, de la lave et du sang naquirent les Nephtisis.

La première d'entre eux fut la reine Nout, être parfait. Sauron la choisit pour bénir son anneau unique. Une fois l'anneau forgé, il abusa Nout en lui faisant croire à une cérémonie ayant pour but d'augmenter les pouvoirs de la reine. Au lieu de ça, au centre de la montagne du destin, Sauron ouvrit les veines de Nout, et fit baigner l'anneau dans son sang. Au dernier moment, à l'instant où la mort s'insinuait en elle, Nout vu la vérité grâce à l'anneau, l'avenir de son peuple. Les richesses et la gloire que Sauron leur faisait convoiter n'étaient que mensonges. En réalité, le seigneur maléfique visait à en faire des esclaves. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, la reine maudit l'anneau, en liant la destinée de ses descendants à la sienne. Nul ne sait ce que le lien impliquait, mais Sauron envoya ses troupes massacrer tout les Nephtisis, pour que jamais sa création ne vienne contrecarrer ses plans. Mais il était trop tard. Nout avait prévenu son amant, Anubis et lui et ses semblables quittèrent la terre du milieu, s'éloignant à jamais du monde, délaissant ainsi complètement la guerre de l'anneau.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'histoire pourrait être changée, la malédiction pourrait s'accomplir. Les Nephtisis sont à Fondcombe, et leur reine, descendante de Nout, doit assister à une réunion secrète, avec pour objet, la destinée de l'anneau...

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 1 : le conseil d'Elrond

**Disclaimer : **eh non! J'ai eu beau faire tous les marchés noirs du coin, impossible de me les procurer. Donc, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.R.R Tolkien. (sauf les Nephtisis et tout, ça, c'est l'ouevre de mon cerveau malade.)

**Réponses aux reviews : **Merci! (oulà, c'est hyper constructif...XD) non, sans rire, ça fait plaisir. à vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de reviews avec ce petit prologue encore merci, et je fais faire plein d'effort pour que cette fanfic vous plaisent (et non, Yumen, tu n'es pas poétique...;)

**Notes : **Tout d'abord, merci à Yumen-chan d'avoir corrigé mes descriptions, et avoir ainsi rendue Sekhmet un peu plus classe

ensuite, cette fanfic va s'inspirer aussi bien du livre que du film. Mais pas de paniquze, pas besion de l'avoir lu pour comprenrde, j'explique tout c'est juste que si vous trouvez certaines choses surprenante, pas dans l'optique des films, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal

enfin... Bonne lecture! J'espère que lire cette histoire vous plaira à lireautant que moi à l'écrire

_Le conseil d'Elrond s'apprête à avoir lieu. Frodon n'est pas encore arrivé, mais dans l'assistance, il manque encore une personne._

**Chapitre 1 : **Le conseil d'Elrond

Des pas pressés résonnaient dans les vastes couloirs de Fondcombe. Les gens s'éloignaient de cette étrange délégation, comme s'ils risquaient d'attraper une maladie incurable. Des murmures accompagnaient leur avancée dans la cité elfique.

Une femme, visiblement très importante, était suivie de prés par un guerrier inquiétant. Son visage est entièrement peint en blanc, et des traits noirs en forme de griffes partaient de sous ses yeux jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son visage. Il portait une armure entièrement noire, et tenait à la mains un casque décoré de plusieurs plumes, noires elles aussi, de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux, retenus en une multitudes de petites tresses.

Encore derrière eux, huit femmes, toutes vêtues de manière semblable. Une longue robe orange foncée vers le bas, puis qui se dégradait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à devenir jaune pâle au niveau du cou. Un long voile, de la même couleur que la robe cachait leurs visages et leurs chevelures, ne laissant apparaître que leurs yeux. Les longues manches de leurs robes cachaient quant à elles la presque totalité de leur mains.

L'homme jeta un regard mauvais à un elfe qui avait parlé un peu trop fort, laissant entendre un « maudit ». Il se pencha vers la femme en tête de la procession, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Majesté ! Vous n'avez pas à vous laisser traiter comme cela. Ces insolents méritent une punition pour leur manque de respect !

La reine leva sa main en signe d'apaisement.  
-Non, Anubis ! Souffla-t-elle avec autorité. Nous sommes ici chez les elfes, en tant qu'invités. N'oublie pas que c'est nous qui leur devont le respect. Ne déclanchons pas un conflit, alors que nous reprenons le contact après cinq milles ans.

Anubis prit un air contrit, et jeta un autre regard assassin aux personnes autour d'eux, mais obéit à sa reine.

OoOoO

Tous étaient désormais réunis pour le conseil, et attendait patiemment l'arrivée de Frodon et Gandalf. Aucun des êtres présents, à part Elrond, ne savait que d'autres personnes étaient attendues.

C'est alors qu'entra une femme à l'allure imposante et majestueuse. Elle était accompagnée d'un guerrier et de huit suivantes. Elle fit signe à certaines d'entre elles de partir, Sous les yeux courroucés de l'assistance, seulement deux femmes vêtues de orange, et Anubis restèrent. La reine s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur le siège de pierre qui lui était assigné, quand un jeune elfe aux longs cheveux blonds se leva vivement, une expression de colère à peine contenue sur le visage.

-Que font-il ici, s'écria-t-il en pointant la reine du doigt, et en regardant Elrond. Seigneur, pourquoi ne dites-vous rien !

Elrond ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer la nouvelle venue, comme pour lui faire comprendre que c'était à elle de se faire accepter. Elle soupira et plongea son regard bleu gris dans celui de l'elfe.

-J'ai ma place ici, messire elfe. J'ai été convoqué par Elrond lui-même pour venir vous prêter main forte dans ces heures ombres.

Et elle s'assit.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de l'aide des Nephtisis ! Partez !

-Légolas, mon amis, calmez-vous, fit Elrond en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Contrediriez-vous mes ordres ?

-Il a pourtant raison, remarqua Grand-pas, la mine sombre, ce sont des êtres maudits qui n'ont rien à faire ici. Pourquoi inviter le mal dans votre demeure Messire ?

La reine sembla s'offusquer de ces paroles.

-Le mal dites-vous ? Rappelez-moi à cause de quelle race nous en sommes là ? N'est-ce pas un homme qui a refusé de détruire l'anneau ?

C'était une phrase de trop pour Légolas qui, tandis que le descendant d'Isildur ne relevait pas l'insulte, s'avança d'un air menaçant vers la reine, faisant voltiger sa cape brune.

-Et rappelez moi qui est la création de Sauron ? Vous êtes des êtres maléfiques, crées dans le sang des autres races ! Vous avez abandonné la guerre de l'anneau il y a cinq mille ans, et vous espérez que vous allons vous faire confiance !

Légolas hurlait presque, et Anubis sortit de derrière le siège de sa reine, prêt à faire payer son insolence à cet elfe prétentieux.

Mais la reine leva son bras vivement, empêchant Anubis de s'avancer. D'un regard, elle lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler. Anubis recula à contre cœur. Elle se leva, lentement, de façon presque menaçante. Elle se redressa entièrement, imposant son pouvoir.

Tout comme Anubis, son visage et son cou étaient entièrement peint en blanc, première étape de son maquille complexe. Sa lèvre supérieure était peinte en noir, ainsi qu'une fine bande verticale sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses paupières aussi étaient charbonneuses : plus le trait de maquillage s'éloignait de l'arrête nasale plus il était épais. Son fard à paupières remontait de sa paupière jusqu'à l'extrémité de son sourcil, lui donnant ainsi un regard hautain et froid. Sous son oeil droit, au milieu de sa joue, une petite goutte surmontée d'une minuscule sphère, noires toutes les deux, semblaient symboliser une larme, semblable à une fine tache d'encre.

Ses cheveux étaient rattachés en un chignon bas, permettant ainsi à une coiffe en argent de recouvrir son crâne de la naissance des cheveux jusqu'au début de son chignon. Elle était incrustée de perles noires, et brillait de mille feux. Une fine cordelette blanche torsadée l'entourait, des rangées de perles blanches y étaient accrochées, atteignant les épaules de la reine.

Elle portait une longue robe en velours rouge ; Elle était très large au niveau des manches et à la base, ne laissant pas voir ses pieds ni autre choses que ses doigts. Le bas de la robe ainsi que les extrémité des manches étaient recouverte d'une fourrure brune, contrastant avec l'aspect sanglant de sa toilette. Elle portait un large pectoral en velours rouge lui aussi et au col montant, dont les extrémités étaient comme les autres recouvertes de l'étrange fourrure. Des signes cabalistiques brodés au fils d'or ornaient cette partie supérieure.

Elle parla d'une voix forte et claire, interdisant du regard quiconque de l'interrompre.

-Je vous rappelle mon rang, jeune prétentieux ! Je suis la reine Sekhmet, héritière de Nout. Et je serais vous, je ne nous accuserai pas de lâcheté devant mon compagnon, fit-elle en montrant gracieusement Anubis, car c'est lui qui a dirigé notre exode, et l'ancien amant de Nout, notre mère à tous. Et que savez vous de notre peuple pour nous traiter ainsi ? Depuis cinq mille années, nous n'avons pas pris contact avec vous. Et nous n'avons pas forcément besoin de le faire. La terre où mon peuple vit est une contrée lointaine et reculée, et jamais Sauron ne nous approcherai, à cause de la malédiction de Nout. Nous sommes ici pour vous aidez, et pour nous racheter de nos erreurs passées.

Elle embrassa le conseil du regard, marquant un temps d'arrêt, puis reprit :

-Mais certainement pas pour nous amendez de nos origines, ou pour vous supplier de nous accepter ! Nous avons notre histoire, notre passé, et rien ne vous prouve que nous sommes maléfiques. Que je sache, les orques sont, à la base, des elfes. Pourtant, ils ne présentent aucune caractéristique de leurs pères. Notre lien avec l'anneau est bien plus fort que ce que vous pensez.

Boromir prit la parole pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Sekhmet et de sa suite.

-Qui nous prouve que ce lien ne vous influence pas pour voler l'anneau et le ramener à votre créateur ?

Sekhmet senti son estomac se contracter. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre ? Elle ferma les yeux, et joignit ses mains dans un bruissement de tissu.

-Comment vous expliquer... L'anneau est un fléau, une malédiction pour nous, plus que nous ne sommes une malédiction pour lui. Le grand œil nous traverse et nous brûle au plus profond de notre chair, nous détruisant de l'intérieur, démontrant à chaque instant la haine qu'il voue à sa création. Et cette menace pèse sur chacun d'entre nous, elfes, humains, nains, hobbits... Dans ces heures sombres, nous devons nous entraider, et avancer ensemble, au-delà de notre histoire et de notre passé.

Son regard bleu clair, presque gris, s'était à nouveau plongé dans celui de Légolas, ce dernier ne sachant que répondre. C'est alors qu'une voix éraillée se fit entendre.

-Beau discours majesté, je crois qu'après cela, on ne peut plus vous renvoyer de ce conseil.

La reine sourit, et se retourna vers le nouveau venu.

- Pour cela mon cher Gandalf, je crois qu'il faudrait utiliser la force.

Le vieux magicien venait d'arriver accompagner de Frodon. Sekhmet regarda Frodon avec douceur, faisant rougir le semi homme. Elle sentit alors son cœur s'enflammer, comme transpercer par des lances invisibles. Elle ne montra rien de son malaise qui ne tarda pas à se dissiper. Elle savait que c'était l'anneau qui l'avertissait.

Une fois que tout le monde fut assis, le conseil commença.

Pendant la réunion, elle sentait le regard de Légolas la sonder, comme pour y déceler une quelconque traîtrise. Elle n'y prêta guère attention, bien plus captivé par le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir. C'était quelqu'un d'étrange, plein de vertu et de courage, mais fasciné par l'anneau. Il avait d'ailleurs proposé de le garder pour faire la guerre à Sauron. Mais la Nephtisis savait que derrière ce souhait somme toute irréfléchi, ne se cachait aucune fourberie ou soif de pouvoir, juste un être humain souhaitant protéger sa patrie. Comme elle, en réalité.

Vint le moment de désigner celui qui irait mener l'anneau en Mordor. A la mention de cette terrible contrée, terre de ses ancêtres, Sekhmet frémit discrètement. Mais elle ne put retenir un sursaut quand la petite voix du semi homme retentit. Il était prêt à aller risquer sa vie pour l'anneau. Etait-il donc fou ?

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, au grand étonnement de la reine, Aragorn, héritier du trône du Gondor –en apprenant ce fait, elle eût honte de sa remarque sur Isildur quelque minutes plus tôt- Légolas, prince de la Forêt Noire du Nord Gimli, fils de Gloïn et Boromir, Fils de l'intendant du Gondor se joignirent à Frodon.

Elle esquissa un sourire, puis se leva. Toute l'assistance se tourna vers elle, surprise.

-Eh bien, eh bien, fit-elle en souriant, quelle belle compagnie. Mais il serait injuste de ma part de prétendre vous offrir l'aide de mon peuple, et ne pas participer.

Gandalf rit dans sa barbe.

« Décidemment, songea-t-il, cette reine est pleine de surprise et d'intelligence. Elle s'impose sans le faire sentir. Après cette remarque, personne ne peut refuser qu'elle intègre un Nephtisis à ce voyage. »

-Permettez-moi, continua-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, d'intégrer à votre troupe une de mes dames de compagnie.

Cette dernière remarque plongea les personnes autour d'elle dans l'incompréhension. Anubis se crispa, résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie de faire une remarque à sa souveraine malgré le protocole. Ce fut Gimli qui brisa le silence en ricanant.

-Voyons, se moqua-t-il, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, majesté, ce voyage n'est pas une visite protocolaire de votre cour. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une godiche dans nos pattes, même si sa compagnie est certainement charmante dans votre palais je vous l'accorde.

Ce fut au tour de Sekhmet de rire, une main devant la bouche.

-Voyons seigneur nain ! Cette godiche comme vous dites, connaît tous les arts de la guerre. Ne croyez pas que je choisis mes suivantes selon leur physique ou bien leur capacité à meubler une conversation. Elles sont comme des gardes du corps, à l'esprit vif et avec un talent naturel pour le combat.

Légolas s'apprêtait à contredire la reine Sekhmet, pas vraiment pour cette histoire de dame de compagnie, mais plus parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un être aussi maléfique dans ce voyage. Il n'était pas prêt à faire confiance aux Nephtisis. Mais Elrond fut plus rapide que lui.

-Et bien, fit-il de sa voix calme ; si cela est votre choix, nous n'avons pas à nous interposer. Qui est la dame qui les accompagnera ?

La reine désigna avec nonchalance une des femmes voilées derrière elle.

-Sabé. Celle qui vous accompagnera, sera Sabé.

Le reste de l'assistance ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais, en entendant ce nom, Anubis, Elrond, ainsi que Gandalf, ne purent cacher leur surprise.

OoOoO

Sekhmet ouvrit la porte à double battant du petit salon où Elrond avait disposé ses affaires. Derrière elle, Anubis, oubliant toute courtoisie, entra et se posta au milieu de la pièce, fulminant.

La reine soupira, et ferma la porte. La réaction de son compagnon ne se fit pas attendre : il entra dans une colère noire.

-Etes-vous donc folle ! Sabé ? Je savais que jamais nous n'aurions du venir en terre du Milieu.

-Il suffit, Anubis ! Ordonna-t-elle, impérieuse. Le monde change, et ce n'est pas en nous cachant que nous nous délivrerons de l'emprise de l'anneau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me regarder mourir à cause de cette malédiction stupide !

-Stupide ! Nous parlons de la dernière action de Nout !

-Et pas la plus intelligente il me semble ! Et maintenant, sors ! Ma décision est prise, et tant pis si tu ne l'approuves pas ! Le temps où les Nephtisis restaient à l'écart est révolu !

Anubis lui jeta un regard haineux, mais obéit sans un mot.

OoOoO

Légolas regardait Elrond avec hébètement.

-Seigneur, pouvez-vous me répéter cela ?

Le roi des elfes sourit avec indulgence.

-Je disais, mon ami, que vous êtes désormais chargé de surveiller cette Sabé.

_A suivre... _


	3. Chapitre 2: premières rencontres

**Disclaimer : **eh non, les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf bien sûr les Nephtisis et leur histoire.

**Commentaire : Bon, ben, encore et toujours merci à Yumen-chan(XD). En effet, c'est elle qui a trouvé la phrase rituelle d'Anubis, toute en rime et tout**

_Les évènements relatés dans ce chapitre se déroulent à Fondcombe. On ne voit ces passages que dans le livre. En effet, Elrond envoie des éclaireurs pour décider de la route à prendre pour la communauté. Donc, peu après la réunion..._

**Chapitre 2 : _Premières rencontres..._**

Devant les grandes portes de Fondcombe, les Nephtisis faisaient leurs adieux à la cité elfique. La reine, avec son éternel maquillage de cérémonie, portait une ample tunique rouge sans manche par-dessus une chemise noire, et un pantalon de voyage de la même couleur.

Elle serra une jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle la regarda, puis s'éloigna vers le reste de son escorte pour monter sur un cheval à la robe brune.

Le dernier Nephtisis encore à terre était Anubis. Sous le regard bienveillant d'Elrond, il s'approcha de la jeune femme. Il semblait gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir avec cette Nephtisis qui choisissait une voie bien trop dure à son goût.

-Sabé, commença-t-il, vous... Je...

Elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du soldat.

-Allons Anubis, rit-elle, ne vous inquiétez pas comme cela. Je vous jure de faire honneur à la nation de Corus.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'honneur petite sotte, répliqua-t-il avec douceur en prenant le visage de la dame de compagnie dans ses mains. Il s'agit de votre propre sécurité. J'aurais pu rejoindre cette compagnie, et vous évitez ce danger.

Elle s'écarta de lui avec tristesse.

-Le temps où nous fuyions est révolue Anubis. La malédiction me touche personnellement, je dois y remédiez.

Anubis reprit son habituelle impassibilité, porta deux doigts à son front, puis à ses lèvres, et frappa son poing contre sa poitrine.

- Par le métal de ma lame,

Par mon sang qui s'enfuit,

Par la force de mon âme

Et pour la mort de l'ennemi,

Je vous appartient tout entier

Et mon coeur vous accompagne à jamais.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois, puis fit volte face pour rejoindre sa monture et partir avec le reste de la délégation.

Sabé les regarda partir, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler. Elle ferma ses paupières et joignit ses mains sur son cœur. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, le vent faisant virevolter ses boucles brunes. Elle sentit alors une main se poser avec bienveillance sur son épaule. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Gandalf qui lui souriait.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, pourquoi cette phrase normalement rituelle ressemblait tant un adieu ?

Le vieux magicien lui sourit.

-Parce que pour la première fois de son existence, je crois qu'Anubis à peur. Il a peur pour vous, et se savoir inutile dans les moments où vous aurez besoin d'aide le panique encore plus.

La jeune femme soupira avec résignation, puis se tourna vers Elrond et Légolas, les deux seules autres personnes présentes à cette heure tardive de la journée. En effet, la reine avait tenue à partir dés la fin du conseil, pour des raisons nébuleuses.

-Seigneur Elrond, je comprends que vous soyez obligé de confier ma surveillance à quelqu'un, mais...

« Pourquoi cet abruti ? Finit-elle mentalement. »

Elrond parla de son habituelle voix calme et posée, fixant tout à tour Sabé, qui lui lançait des regards suppliants, et Légolas, qui se tenait droit, les mains derrière le dos, en regardant Sabé avec un mépris à peine dissimulé.

-Je ne vois pas de meilleurs choix. Et puis, vous allez tout deux faire parti de la communauté de l'anneau, vous devez commencer dés maintenant à vous connaître.

L'elfe sourit mystérieusement, puis partit, suivi par Gandalf. Légolas n'avait pas changé, ni de position, ni d'expression.

Sabé prit une profonde respiration, lissa son vêtement, et regarda l'elfe dans les yeux. Elle était habillée très simplement en comparaison de sa reine ; Elle portait une longue robe très cintrée avec un haut col, en soie noire. Les boutons qui fermaient cette tunique étaient très stylisés, avec des motifs dorés gravés dessus.

-Bon, commença-t-elle avec calme, je crois qu'il n'est pas besoin de se présenter.

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne daignait franchir les lèvres du blond, elle continua sur sa lancée.

-Et bien... Il est tard, alors je vais rejoindre mes appartements.

Légolas la vit lui adresser un sourire crispé. Même s'il connaissait ses origines, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cette suivante très belle. Elle avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, qu'elle avait lâchés et qui atteignaient le bas de son dos. Les traits de son visage étaient très fins, faisant presque penser qu'elle était une elfe, et on distinguait de l'ingéniosité et de l'impétuosité dans ses yeux bleus gris en amande.

Il resta silencieux tout le temps du trajet qui les mena aux appartements de la Nephtisis. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de ces derniers, ils s'arrêtèrent, Sabé particulièrement gênée. Elle ne savait pas comment agir avec ce guerrier, qui après seulement quelques minutes, commençait déjà à l'énerver.

-Bon, euh, bégaya-t-elle, nos route se séparent ici... A demain ?

Légolas s'inclina légèrement et s'en alla, le visage fermé. La surprise passée, Sabé afficha une expression d'intense colère. Elle entra dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

Cette quête commençait mal... Vraiment mal.

OoOoO

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Légolas suivait Sabé comme son ombre. Mais il ne disait pas un mot, restait muet comme une tombe. Alors qu'il passait sur un pont en bois surplombant un petit ruisseau, elle se retourna brusquement, frappant du plat de la main la rambarde.

-J'en ai assez ! La dernière fois que j'ai entendu votre voix, c'était quand vous avez manqué de respect à ma reine. Je trouve cette situation humiliante, je ne mérite pas ça. Je ne suis pas digne que vous me parliez c'est ça ? Je n'accepterais pas cet affront plus longtemps !

Sa respiration était saccadée, et une mèche rebelle tombait devant ses yeux. Ce jour là, elle portait un corset en satin orangé, et une légère robe à manche longue révélant ses mains fines et délicates. Sur la peau de son décolleté, l'éclat d'une chaîne argentée brillait au soleil. Son pendentif représentait la lune et le soleil, et le centre de ce dernier était constitué d'une topaze. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en un chignon bas, retenu par un filet doré.

Légolas resta pourtant insensible à cette beauté farouche, et se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait dit n'était pas tellement faux. Pour lui, elle était une créature foncièrement mauvaise, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait lui témoigner un intérêt autre que celui de la surveiller.

Lisant ce raisonnement dans les yeux de l'elfe, Sabé sentit la colère en elle augmenter, et elle faisait tout pour se contenir. Quand elle reprit la parole, sa voix tremblait de rage.

-Mon peuple n'est pas plus corrompu que celui des hommes, ou bien des elfes. Nous sommes en paix les uns avec les autres. Même si j'avoue, non sans honte, que pendant plusieurs siècles, les différentes nations de Corus se sont entretuées, désormais nous vivons en harmonies. Nos villes n'ont rien à envier à Fondcombe, et nos prairies sont aussi verdoyantes et paisible que celles de la Comté. Sur ce, finit-elle en lui tournant le dos, nos routes se séparent ici seigneur elfe.

Au bout du pont, elle aperçut Boromir qui faisait signe à Légolas qu'il allait s'occuper d'elle. Chose que Sabé n'apprécia guère : elle n'était pas un vulgaire sac de marchandise que l'on refourguait à quelqu'un d'autre quand il devenait trop encombrant. Elle passa devant l'homme sans s'arrêter mais en lui crachant quelques mots.

-Depuis quand les princes humains écoutent-ils les conversation d'autrui, seigneur Boromir ?

Il ne releva pas la provocation, et se contenta de la suivre quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait assez et se retourna, toujours sous l'emprise de la colère.

-Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas que je fasse de sottises à cause de mon énervement. Il est vrai que je meure d'envie de vous voler votre épée, et d'aller décapiter mon charmant garde du corps, mais je vous assure que je sais me contrôler. Alors partez s'il vous plaît.

Boromir se contenta de sourire avec amusement en posant sa main sur le pommeau de son arme.

-Je ne sous estime pas vos capacité jeune fille, mais je doute que vous puissiez vous emparez de cette lame.

Elle soupira et se retourna pour partir.

-J'apprécie vos efforts, mas ne vous forcez pas à vous montrer sympathique avec moi. Je déteste le mensonge.

Il la retint en lui agrippant le bras, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous n'aimez pas le mensonge ? Comme c'est ironique pour la fieffée menteuse que vous êtes. Arrêtez de vouloir avancer seule dans votre quête. Vous allez avoir besoin d'un allié et d'un confident.

Il y eut un long silence, où Sabé ne sut que dire. Son trouble et son étonnement transparaissaient dans ses grands yeux bleus. Enfin, elle consentit à prendre la parole.

-Et vous vous proposez, c'est cela, fit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Boromir la relâcha et la fixa longuement avant de répondre d'une voix calme et posée.

-C'est à vous de voir. Je vous propose de l'aide. Saisissez votre chance, elle risque de ne plus se présenter. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je ne dévoilerais pas votre secret.

Sabé se mit en route la tête haute, et passa devant Boromir sans s'arrêter pour rejoindre ses appartements. Elle lui souffla tout de même au passage, arrachant un sourire à Boromir :

-Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour le deviner mais... merci.

OoOoO

Après « l'incident » du pont, Sabé demanda au seigneur Elrond de retirer sa surveillance à Légolas pour la confier à Boromir. Cette demande en surpris plus d'un, mais personne ne s'y opposa. Désormais, quand on voyait la Nephtisis, elle était toujours avec Boromir, et ils plaisantaient ensemble.

Un jour, Sabé eut envie de voir la grande bibliothèque de Fondcombe. En poussant les lourdes portes de bois, elle se laissa envahir par l'odeur âcre des vieux livres, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit les quatre hobbits réunis autour d'une table vernie, des parchemins et des ouvrages volumineux encombrant l'espace. Ils tournèrent la tête vers les nouveaux venus, leurs réactions surprenant la suivante. Un sourire jovial éclaira le visage de Merry et Pipin alors qu'ils tiraient une chaise pour permettre à Sabé de s'asseoir, faisant tomber au passage des livres et des feuillets jaunis par le temps, tandis que Sam se reculait en une crainte respectueuse et que Frodon semblait indifférent à la nature de la nouvelle venue.

-Calmez-vous, calmez vous hobbits, fit Boromir à l'adresse de Pipin et Merry alors que Sabé riait de bon cœur de ces étranges manières. Je suis sûr que cet accueil touche Sabé, mais tout de même.

-Pardon, nous sommes désolés, bégaya Pipin, ne se départageant pas de son sourire pressé. Mais nous brûlions d'envie de la voir !

-Oui, continua Merry, Nous voulons que vous nous racontiez tout sur les mœurs de votre peuple !

-On a eu beau cherché dans des livres, rien ! C'est rageant !

Les deux amis croisèrent les bras en faisant un signe affirmatif de la tête, arrachant un nouvel éclat de rire à la jeune femme.

-Il fallait me faire demander !

-Ou...Oui, mais, on n'osait pas m'dame, hésita Sam.

Sabé lui faisait peur, et même s'il savait cela stupide, il ne pouvait se départager de toutes ses superstitions, et de toutes les histoires que les anciens lui racontaient sur ce peuple. Sabé fut légèrement peinée de voir tant de frayeur dans les yeux du jardinier, mais elle l'oublia vite, tant elle était pressé de question par Merry et Pipin, sous le regard amusé de Frodon et Boromir. Et c'est ainsi, que durant toute une après-midi, et pendant les suivantes aussi, Sabé et son garde du corps passèrent leurs temps à la bibliothèque, la jeune femme satisfaisant la curiosité insatiable des deux hobbits. Frodon ayant beaucoup à faire avec Bilbon ne venait pas souvent, et Sam avait vite arrêté de se rendre à ces rendez-vous culturels, sa peur ne voulant pas s'estomper.

-Mais, il y a une chose qui m'intrigue, fit Pipin pensivement. Le maquillage de votre reine. C'est vraiment très étrange.

-Oui, poursuivit son ami, on ne la reconnaîtrait même pas sans. Pourquoi être ainsi maquillé ?

Sabé sourit devant leur air intrigué. Merry prenait des notes, et Pipin était assis en tailleur sur la table, débraillé, mais toujours attentif.

-Eh bien, expliqua-t-elle, c'est un des symboles les plus forts de notre peuple. Nul n'a jamais vu son véritable visage. Le blanc dans notre culture est le symbole de la puissance et du pouvoir absolu. La larme noire est pour le deuil, à jamais présent dans nos cœurs, de notre première reine, Nout.

-Mais, il y une chose que je ne comprends pas, interrogea Merry, se redressant de son parchemin et en mordillant le bout de sa plume.

D'un hochement de la tête la jeune Nephtisis l'invita à poursuivre.

-Vous dites que personne ne l'a jamais vu sans maquillage. Même pas dans son enfance ?

Le visage de Sabé s'assombrit quelques secondes, et quand elle fournit son explication, sa voix avait perdu son ton enjoué et rieur.

-Sekhmet est l'enfant de l'amour de Nout et Anubis. N'oubliez pas que nous disposons de la même immortalité que les elfes, ajouta-t-elle devant les mines étonnées de ses vis-à-vis. Elle passa son enfance cloîtrée, sous la garde de son père, le peuple la vénérant sans même la connaître. Pour eux, elle était le symbole de leur liberté nouvellement acquise, de leur indépendance. Le jour de ses dix-neuf ans ans, date à laquelle elle parut devant les Nephtisis, est resté historique. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas suffit à rallier tout le monde, et de nombreux clans sont apparus. Les guerres sanglantes ne s'arrêtèrent qu'après des millénaires de combats. Mais même dans leur soif de sang, tous étaient habités par le même amour de la reine.

Après ces explications, Sabé s'excusa et se retira, à cause de sa grande fatigue, laissant des hobbits encore avide de savoir, mais qui devraient attendre le lendemain.

OoOoO

Nos amis avaient séjourné prés de deux mois dans la maison d'Elrond : novembre était passé avec les derniers lambeaux de l'automne et décembre touchait à sa fin, quand les éclaireurs commencèrent à revenir.

Sabé les regardait revenir, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre quand on frappa à sa porte. Après y avoir été autorisé par la jeune femme, Boromir entra, mais stoppa net, subjugué par cette beauté quasi surnaturel. Les rayons du soleil couchant s'infiltraient dans la chambre, ravivant les différents reflets de la longue chevelure châtain de sa protégée. Ce jour-là elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de losange, à moitié cachées par une multitude de tresses, et une robe bleue marine cintrée à la taille, et ample au niveau des jambes qu'elle avait replié vers elle, ses bras autour de ses genoux. L'homme fut surpris de l'air mélancolique qu'elle affichait, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de toujours la voir sourire.

Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte de la présence de son ami, et tourna vers lui des yeux pleins de doute.

-La quête va bientôt commencer. Nous serons donc dix.

-Effectivement. Et parmi eux le seigneur Légolas.

Sabé se leva en reniflant de mépris.

-Je doute qu'il se soucie réellement de ma présence. Que je sois là ou non, il agit de la même manière.

-Oui, mais pensez que les hobbits vous apprécie.

-Je terrorise le jardinier, rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant un grand manteau pourpre.

-Gandalf n'a apparemment rien contre vous, poursuivit-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

-C'est normal c'est un des rares étrangers à être jamais venu sur Corus. Il connaît notre culture mieux que personne.

-Et vous m'avez, moi, votre ami. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour votre intégration dans la communauté.

Sabé, la main sur la lourde porte de bois se retourna brusquement vers Boromir, son étonnement et sa gêne non dissimulé.

-M... Mais, bégaya-t-elle, qui vous dit que je m'inquiétais pour ça ?

Boromir haussa les épaules en souriant d'un air désabusé, provoquant un grognement d'exaspération chez la dame de compagnie.

-Mais c'est pas croyable, ronchonna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Tout ce que je pense est écrit sur mon visage ? Vous devinez tout, c'en devient exaspérant !

-Que voulez vous, fit-il en lui faisant signe de passer devant lui pour aller accueillir les éclaireurs, vous ne pouvez rien me cacher.

Elle sortit sans l'attendre, faisant virevolter ses longues nattes.

-Je vous déteste !

Un éclat de rire répondit à cette remarque sortit du fond de son cœur.

OoOoO

Quelques jours après le retour des éclaireurs qui n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de la présence des serviteurs de Sauron, Les dix membres de la communauté se retrouvèrent pour le départ devant les grandes portes de la cité des elfes. Sabé regardait les tours blanches s'élever parmi les arbres avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle était certainement la première de son peuple à avoir passé tant de temps en compagnie d'elfe, et à avoir vécu avec eux, dans leur demeure.

Les dix compagnons étaient tous vêtu simplement, mais chaudement en vue de l'hiver, et ne transportaient rien de superflu. Le plus important était porté par le poney de Sam. Sabé avait coiffé son unique tresse en un chignon bas serré, et était vêtu d'une tunique à haut col rouge bordeaux, par-dessus un pantalon de la même couleur qui rentrait dans de grandes bottes en cuir noir qui remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle avait des mitaines ébène et les fourreaux de ses deux épées, de la même couleur, étaient disposés de chaque côté de sa taille.

Elrond leur fit ses adieux, les encourageant de tout son cœur pour la réussite de leur quête. De nombreux autres membres de la maisonnée d'Elrond, qui se tenaient dans les ombres, les regardèrent partir et leur dire adieu d'une voix douce. Enfin, il s'en furent et disparurent silencieusement dans l'obscurité.

A suivre...

_Ok, ce chapitre est légèrement inutile et pauvre en action, mais il permet de faire mieux connaissance avec Sabé promis, au prochain, un peu plus de mouvement._


	4. chapitre 3 : l'anneau commence

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, mais à JRR Tolkien, sauf Sabé

**Notes : **Et me revoilà nan, ne partez pas !! é.è pardon pour le retard, mais n'étant déjà pas rapide de nature, depuis la rentré, c'est la cata. Enfin bon, on fait avec et cette fic m'amuse toujours autant, je crois que c'est celle que je prend le plus de plaisir à écrire ! Reviews et pas d'indulgence ! j'ai, dans ce chapitre, essayé de raconter ce qui se passe dans le film, sans trop développer. Dites moi si ça vous convient ou si ça fait un peu trop sur ce bonne lecture ;)

**Vous le savez déjà, mais je le répète, cette fic est un cadeau à Yumen-Chan. Même si on ne peut plus beaucoup se parler, je pense toujours à toi ;)**

**Chapitre 3 : **l'anneau commence son voyage...

La communauté de l'anneau marchait depuis de nombreux jours, traversant les mêmes plaines rocailleuses aux teintes d'ocres et de verts si caractéristiques des régions qu'ils traversaient. L'hiver reprenait peu à peu ses droit, et nos compagnons en ressentaient les effets, particulièrement la nuit, qu'ils passaient serré les uns contre les autres dans diverse cachettes pouvant les protéger d'éventuels espions de Saroumane ou bien de Sauron. Ce genre de moments n'était guère pratique, et des réflexions telles que « Aragorn, attention, votre épée me rentre dans les côtes » ou bien « Sabé, vous m'avez mis le pieds dans l'œil !» ponctuaient ces nuits peu confortables.

Ce jour-là, les monts brumeux étaient particulièrement froids, et des rochers de plus en plus imposants sortaient du sol. Sabé ouvrait la marche aux côtés de Gandalf, quand Merry se mit à trottiner pour se mettre au niveau de la belle jeune femme.

-Sabé, s'exclama-t-il, pourquoi avez-vous les yeux bleus, contrairement aux autres Nephtisis ?

Un grognement de la part du vieux magicien lui répondit, sous le regard faussement agacé de Sabé.

-Vous ne cesserez donc jamais de l'importuner avec vos questions, demanda Aragorn, se rapprochant en escaladant un amas de roches.

Sous le regard perdu et horrifié du hobbit, la dame de compagnie porta pensivement une main à son menton, et dit avec légèreté :

-Dans mon pays, il existe une punition qui consiste à couper la langue des gens trop bavards et qui posent trop de questions.

Ce fut au tour de Boromir de faire remarquer, non sans un sourire que ce serait très utiles avec un certains hobbit de sa connaissance.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Merry, qui gardait obstinément la bouche fermée, vérifiant à chaque seconde que Sabé ne lui avait pas sectionné la langue.

Il fallu, après cette plaisanterie, un long moment, ainsi que l'aide de Gandalf et Aragorn pour permettre à Sabé de convaincre Sam et Merry que jamais, à Corus, on avait coupé de langues.

-Les mains des voleurs, oui, mais...

-Sabé, la réprimanda gentiment Boromir, veuillez cesser de tenter de faire peur à ces pauvres hobbits.

-Si on ne peut même plus se distraire.

Après un dernier éclat de rire, elle consentit à répondre à la question de Merry, que même ce dernier avait oublié.

-Tous les Nephtisis ont le yeux noirs, sauf la reine et ses suivantes. Nous obtenons cette couleur bleue grise grâce à un ancestral rituel pour prouver notre appartenance aux proches de sa majesté.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Aragorn ordonna une halte, au milieu de rochers, de menhirs et de broussailles. Chacun se délesta de sa cape et de son sac, soupirant de bien-être en s'asseyant.

-Alors jeune fille, commença Gimli, sa hache posée à côté de lui, on ne s'attendait pas à tant se fatiguer n'est-ce pas ? Cela vous change de la vie de cour.

Le nain avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais pour lui, ce n'en était une qu'à moitié. Il pensait que cette quête était trop dure pour une femme d'apparence si frêle, et ce point de vu n'échappait pas à Sabé. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y faire attention, mais son caractère impétueux et insolent pris le dessus, et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre la mouche.

-Je ne suis en rien épuisée, contrairement à vous, nain. Mon peuple bénéficie d'une grande endurance, contrairement à certains, et mes capacités en combat surpassent plus d'un.

-Voyez-vous ça, fit-il avec réticence, permettez moi d'en douter, femme.

Boromir, qui sentait venir l'escarmouche, s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sabé.

-Pourquoi pas un combat pour vérifier vos dires ?

Avant que Gimli ou qui que ce soit d'autre ait pu intervenir, la jeune Nephtisis s'était levé vivement, avait jetait une de ses épée à terre, et saisit l'autre dans sa main. Elle se tourna vers son ancien garde du corps.

-Et bien, seigneur Boromir, vous ne pouvez plus reculer !

Elle pointa son épée vers lui, un sourire de défi sur son visage. Ce dernier sourit à son tour, avant de dégainer son épée de se ruer vers son adversaire.

Durant le combat qui suivit, ils ne se firent aucun cadeau, les lames s'entrechoquant sous les yeux tantôts inquiets, tantôt épatés de leurs compagnons. Sabé sautait, esquivait chacune des attaques de Boromir avec grâce et légèreté, semblant par moment léviter au-dessus du sol tant elle était rapide. L'homme avait plus de difficulté à parer les attaques vives et précises de son adversaire, mais compensait son manque d'agilité par une technique et une force hors du commun.

Alors que le combat s'éternisait, Sam remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans le ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est rien, un petit nuage, lui répondit Gimli en jetant un rapide coup d'œil, tout absorbé qu'il était par le combat.

Pourtant, Sabé s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant la masse noire dans le ciel, indiquant à Boromir de se retourner d'un mouvement sec du menton. Ce dernier abaissa lentement et avec méfiance son épée, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir le nuage.

-Il avance vite, remarqua-t-il, et contre le vent...

Ce fut Légolas qui donna l'alerte, ses sens d'elfes lui révélant la véritable nature du nuage.

-Des crébains du pays de Dun !

Avec rapidité et sur les ordres d'Aragorn et de Boromir, tout le monde ramassa ses affaires, éteignit le feu, et se cacha sous des branchages, guettant l'arrivé des oiseaux. Ils se recroquevillèrent encore plus sur eux-mêmes quand les créatures les survolèrent, décrivant des cercles au-dessus de la colline. Au bout de quelques secondes, elles semblèrent sentir leur présence et commencèrent à piquer vers la communauté, leurs ailes effleurant les branches qui cachaient nos compagnons. Sabé serra les dents alors que les hobbits tremblaient de tous leurs membres à côté d'elle ; elle sentait l'influence maléfique de ces êtres, le pouvoir de Sauron qui coulait dans leurs veines. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, en respirant profondément, avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement et de tendre chacun de ses membres. Son petit manège n'échappa pas à Légolas, allongé à seulement quelques millimètres d'elle, leurs épaules se touchant. Il lui jeta un regard perçant, qui ne rencontra que deux yeux d'un bleu électrique, froids et dénués d'émotions. Il entendit la respiration de Sabé devenir sifflante, et il commença à se questionner sur l'état de la Nephtisis.

-Laissez-nous, souffla-t-elle dans un murmure quasi inaudible, partez, vous n'avez rien vu, rien sentit...

Comme par enchantement, les crébains s'élevèrent haut dans le ciel, avant de poursuivre leur route vers le sud, permettant enfin aux camouflés de sortir de leur cachette.

-Des espions de Saroumane, pesta Gandalf en se dégageant. Le passage par le sud est surveillé.

Alors qu'il faisait cette triste constatation, Boromir aidait Sabé à se relever, sous les yeux méfiants de Légolas. Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et ouvra les yeux, qui avaient repris leur couleur habituelle. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Boromir qui lui lâcha le bras.

-Je suppose que c'est grâce à votre intervention que les crébains, sont parti sans nous chercher plus avant, fit Aragorn en s'approchant d'elle. Merci.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour appuyer ses dires.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, qui disparu lorsqu'elle finit sa phrase. Eux aussi on été crée pas le mal, et j'ai ainsi pu prendre brièvement le contrôle de leur esprits, grâce à ce « lien » entre nous.

Ils se tournèrent alors tous vers Gandalf, la mine inquiète. Il leur répondit, l'air tout aussi déconfit qu'eux :

-Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les sommets enneigés et menaçant qui apparaissaient à l'ouest.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, fit Gimli, même si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous dirai que nous prenons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerais royalement.

- Non Gimli, répondit le vieux magicien avec lassitude, je n'emprunterais la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix...

OoOoO

Le périple jusqu'au col se fit dans une atmosphère morose. Ils savaient les dangers qui les guettaient en entamant cette quête, mais se savoir ainsi surveillé n'était pas pour les rassurer. Les seuls moment de détentes étaient les entraînement de Pippin et Merry, qui prenaient très à cœurs les conseils de Boromir et d'Aragorn, tentant par tous les moyens d'envoyer le fils de l'intendant du Gondor au sol.

Au bout de plusieurs jours de marche, la neige se mit à tomber, tant et si bien qu'on ne distinguait que du blanc. Alors qu'il marchait dans la neige, Frodon tomba, et roula jusqu'au pieds d'Aragorn qui l'aida à se relever. Il découvrit rapidement et avec panique que l'anneau n'était plus à son cou. Finalement, alors que Frodon passait sa main sur son cou frénétiquement, ce fut Boromir qui ramassa lentement l'objet tombé dans la neige, avec un respect quasi religieux, s'attirant les regards sceptiques de ses compagnons. Aragorn fut le premier à parler, la voix légèrement teintée d'inquiétude.

-Boromir... ?

-C'est une étrange fatalité que de devoir éprouver tant de peur et de doutes pour une si petite chose.

Il avait dit cela dans un murmure rauque, ses yeux ne quittant l'anneau qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

-Une si petite chose, souffla-t-il, resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur l'objet de malheur.

-Boromir, répéta Aragorn, plus durement cette fois, rendez l'anneau à Frodon.

Un long silence suivit cette remarque, ou Boromir fixait intensément Frodon. Finalement, il s'avança lentement, d'un pas incertain, vers le porteur.

-A vos ordres, ricana-t-il, je n'en ai cure.

Frodon lui reprit l'anneau brusquement, le serrant dans ses mains. Boromir ne se départageait pas de son sourire fixant tour à tour Frodon et Aragorn, ce dernier plus méfiant que jamais. Son expression moqueuse s'effaça lorsqu'il croisa les yeux remplis de colère et de déception de Sabé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme s'éloigna en reprenant sa marche. Boromir soupira et réajusta son bouclier pour lui aussi continuer la route, et Aragorn relâcha enfin le pommeau de son épée...

Mais la communauté n'était pas au bout de ses peines. L'avancée se fit de plus en plus dur, la tempête de neige ne cessant jamais, rendant la progression de la communauté de plus en plus problématique à cause des tentatives de Saroumane de les obliger à quitter le col de Caradhras.

Il devint rapidement impensable d'emprunter ce chemin, et les idées de passages alternatifs fusèrent. Finalement ce fut celle de Gimli qui retint leur attention à tous. A tous, sauf à Gandalf et Sabé, qui échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus...

Le vieux magicien s'attira un regard incrédule de Frodon en prononçant ces mots, d'une vois lente et grave :

-Laissons le porteur de l'anneau en décider.

-Nous passerons par les mines, trancha-t-il après quelques instants de réflexion.

Un éclair de peur traversa les yeux bleus de Gandalf.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi...

OoOoO

L'entrée des mines se trouvait au pied d'une falaise lugubre, des vestiges d'un autre temps ainsi que des souches surgissant du lac qui l'entourait, accentuant l'impression de malaise et de crainte du groupe. Ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés quand Gimli, dans un murmure à la fois craintif et respectueux, souffla « les Murs de la Moria... »

Enfin, quand les nuages dissimulant la lune se dissipèrent, les lignes scintillantes de la porte se dévoilèrent devant leurs yeux ébahis. Pourtant, malgré plusieurs tentatives, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas, Gandalf ignorant le mot de passe, et chacun partit s'asseoir quelque part, attendant que le vieux magicien trouve la solution.

Sabé se tenait à l'écart du groupe, faisant rouler entre ses doigts quelques cailloux, des mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux voilés de fatigue. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le sol de pierre.

-Boromir, soupira-t-elle sans même lever les yeux vers son nouveau voisin, que...

-Ne me regardez plus jamais ainsi, l'interrompit-il brusquement.

Surprise, elle redressa la tête. Le visage de son ami ne lui avait jamais semblé si fermé et impassible. Comme elle ne savait quoi répondre, il continua en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Dans la montagne. Vous m'avez regardé comme un enfant pris en faute. Je ne puis le tolérer.

Elle renifla avec mépris.

-Ah oui, vraiment ? Pourtant c'était bel et bien le caprice d'un enfant que vous avez fait !

Elle se leva brusquement, mais Boromir fut plus rapide qu'elle et agrippa son bras, la forçant à se retourner vers lui. En raison de leur éloignement, aucun de leurs compagnons ne pouvait voir leur dispute. Aucun sauf Légolas, qui regardait, intrigué, les deux personnes parler vivement.

-De quel droit, siffla-t-elle avec un air de défi, de quel droit osez-vous me parler ainsi et porter la main sur moi ?

Il la tenait toujours et resserra imperceptiblement sa prise. Il parla d'une voix dure et cassante :

-Mais parce que vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une servante, Sabé. Quelqu'un d'insignifiant. Alors ça vous fait quoi, ajouta-t-il devant sa mine courroucée, de ne pouvoir rien me répondre à cause de votre mensonge ?

-Vous n'avez pas à me juger, moi ou mes choix !

-Il en de même pour vous ! Vous m'évitez depuis ce jour. Je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable ! Et vous n'avez pas à me traiter ainsi !

Elle le regarda avec colère une dernière fois, les veines de son cou palpitant tant elle était tendu et énervée. Finalement, Sabé soupira et ferma les yeux.

-Vous savez, commença-t-elle avec lassitude, je ne vous juge pas... J'ai juste... peur. Peur pour vous.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, pour voir le visage étonné de Boromir avant de continuer.

-Boromir, moi, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ce regard. Ce regard avide et fasciné pour cet objet de malheur. Ni sentir le pouvoir manipulateur de l'anneau s'insinuer en vous. Comprenez, je suis liée à cet objet, à ce mal incurable qui perverti le cœur des gens. Alors...

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors une main chaude sur sa joue. Elle s'apprêtait à la repousser quand elle entendit sa voix, avec le timbre qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

-Pardonnez-moi Sabé. Je ne savais pas, je...

Elle rit légèrement en s'éloignant de Boromir.

-Allons mon ami, ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement. Vos excuses sont acceptées !

Il la regarda quelques instants, surpris.

-Je... Je vous ai dit des choses fort peu agréable et...

-Non, ne vous excusez pas encore. J'ai moi aussi dit des choses blessantes, et je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait. Mais promettez moi une chose.

Elle plongea ses yeux bleu gris envoûtant dans ceux de Boromir, captant toute son attention.

-Promettez moi de ne jamais plu vous laisser dominer par l'anneau.

Alors que Boromir allait lui répondre, ils furent interrompus par le claquement sonore d'une pierre qui tombe dans l'eau. Surpris et sur leur garde, ils se retournèrent, tout ça pour s'apercevoir sue c'était Merry et Pippin, qui, pour passer le temps, faisait des ricochets.

Pourtant, Ce geste était loin d'être anodin et Aragorn stoppa le bras d'un des hobbits.

-Arrêtez avec ces pierres, souffla-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Ils remarquèrent alors des rides sur l'eau, comme si quelque chose mouvait sous la surface. Boromir et Sabé s'approchèrent avec méfiance, leur inquiétude accrue par la lueur surnaturelle que conférait le clair de lune à ce lac d'un noir d'encre.

C'est à cet instant que Gandalf et Frodon parvinrent à ouvrir la porte des mines, nos héros détournant le regards des remouds qui se faisaient pourtant de plus en plus rapides. Pourtant, il fallu bien entrer, et tous se dirigèrent vers l'orifice nouvellement dégagé.

-Venez, murmura Aragorn à Sabé, qui continuait de fixer intensément le lac.

En se tournant, elle croisa le regard de Légolas. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'il ne prît la parole.

-Nul ne sait quelles créatures peuvent vivre ici. Restez sur vos gardes.

Alors que lui aussi entrait, Sabé regardait le dos de l'elfe avec incrédulité. Au final, elle ricana et prit à son tour le chemin des mines.

Pendant que Gimli vantait l'hospitalité des nains, et encore plus celle de son cousin à Légolas, tous analysait la pièce sombre où ils se trouvaient. Finalement, Gandalf leur fournit un peu de lumière grâce à son bâton.

-Et ils osent appeler ça une mine, rit Gimli, une mine !

Boromir fit courir son regard avec horreur sur les alentours.

-Ce n'est pas une mine... C'est un tombeau !

Et tous découvrirent l'atroce réalité : des squelette de nains, morts depuis longtemps et apparemment dans de terribles souffrances. Gimli parcourait les corps en criant de désespoir, tandis que Légolas arrachait une flèche d'un des cadavres. Une flèche noire.

-Des gobelins, s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

Tous dégainèrent leurs épées, les hobbits en arrières.

-Nous n'aurions pas du venir ici, fit Boromir, passons par la trouée du Rohan. Allons partons !

Il fut interrompu par le cri de Sam qui appelait au secours. Une immonde créature surgissait du lac, entraînant le porteur avec elle.

-Frodon !

Légolas tira une première flèche dans le but de lui faire lâcher Frodon, tandis Boromir, Aragorn et Sabé coupait le plus de tentacules qu'ils pouvaient, l'eau froide transperçant leurs vêtements. Boromir parvint enfin à sectionner le tentacule qui retenait Frodon prisonnier, et réussit à le rattraper dans ses bras alors que le pauvre hobbit faisait une chute de plusieurs mètres. Tous se précipitèrent dans les mines, la bête détruisant tout sur son passage, bloquant finalement l'entrée, et leur seule sortie possible, les plongeant de nouveau dans le noir. La voix de Gandalf résonna, alors qu'il rallumait sa lumière.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria, ajouta-il en se mettant en route. Soyez sur vos gardes ! Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orcs dans les profondeurs du monde...

Sabé senti la petite main potelée de Merry s'agripper à sa tunique alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les couloirs obscurs de la mine.

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4 : un voyage

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.R.R Tolkien. Mais Sabé et tout, elle est quand même n'a moi : p

**Notes : **et après une longue attente, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre désolée d'avoir tant tardé !

Et un GRAND MERCI à toutes les reviews, même si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. C'est promis, je veillerais à y répondre maintenant

**Chapitre 4 : **un voyage dans l'obscurité.

Sabé vivait les quatre jours les éprouvants de toute son existence. Du moins, en était-elle persuadée. La communauté avait du escalader des ruines glissantes, marcher sur des cadavres en putréfaction, et avancer avec la crainte de croiser les responsables du carnage de la cité des nains, ou bien pire encore. Et la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à se demander comment ils parviendraient à s'en sortir.

Entre les disputes qui éclataient fréquemment entre Légolas et Gimli, pour savoir qui, des nains ou des elfes, avait favorisé le déclin de l'étroite amitié entre les deux peuples, celles entre Sabé et Gimli, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de faire remarquer à celle-ci ses erreurs et défauts –même là où il n'y en avait pas-, le mépris à peine atténué de Légolas pour elle, sans compter les fois où Gandalf ne savait plus vraiment vers où se diriger, on aurait pu se croire face au groupe le moins soudé, et le moins enclin à réussir sa mission. Mais, si on regardait de plus prés, en traversant le voile de ces altercations, il était évident que chaque jour, les aventuriers se rapprochaient un peu plus, que leurs disputes leur procuraient plus d'amusement qu'autre chose. Sauf peut-être dans le cas de Légolas et Sabé. Ou bien quand Pippin fit tomber, dans un fracas à réveiller les morts un cadavre tout en armure dans un puit sans fond, et où l'envie de l'étrangler qui prit les membres de la communauté, était, cette fois, bien réelle.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire plus de reproches au hobbit, qu'un son, régulier et inquiétant, comme des roulements de tambour, vint accentuer la sensation de malaise déjà présente dans le caveau du cousin de Gimli.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, se lançant des regards anxieux... jusqu'à ce que Frodon retire de son fourreau son épée, désormais d'un bleu éclatant, et que Légolas s'écrit :

-Les Orcs !

Boromir se rua alors vers les portes pour tenter de distinguer où était l'ennemi, mais ne put sortir, deux flèches venant se ficher dans un bruit mât sur le bois. Il n'en fallut pas moins pour faire réagir toute la petite troupe, Aragorn ordonnant aux semi hommes de rester derrière Gandalf, alors qu'il allait aider Boromir à fermer les portes.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes, constata ce dernier avec anxiété.

-Merci Boromir de ce charmant constat, ironisa Sabé en bloquant la porte avec une lance, si vous avez d'autres nouvelles de ce genre, n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir.

-L'instant n'est plus à la plaisanterie, fit remarquer Légolas en bandant son arc.

Elle se posta prés de lui, une épée dans chaque main, et en position de combat.

-A vos ordres messire elfe.

La porte ne tarda pas à céder avec fracas, un flot de créatures puantes et nauséabondes se jetant sur eux. Le combat s'engagea rapidement, et avec brutalité, jusqu'au moment où le précédant « constat » de Boromir fit son apparition.

Malgré leurs efforts, le troll résista à leurs premiers assauts, et il balaya tout sur son passage, même ses alliés. Après s'être acharné sur Gimli, il s'attaqua à Sabé, qui venait juste de lui lancer la tête d'une de ses victimes en criant :

-Hé ! Viens par ici, grosse bébête !

Elle parut tout de suite moins fière et moins insolente quand la bébête en question se tourna brusquement vers elle, balançant son arme dans sa direction. Elle évita avec agilité en se rappelant pour la énième fois de savoir se taire quand la situation l'exigeait.

Chacun était occupé à essayer de survivre en massacrant tous les Orcs qui les attaquaient, et la Nephtisis se débattait habilement entre eux, et le troll, ses épées formant un tourbillon sanglant autour d'elle. Saisissant sa chance alors l'imposant bras retombait avec fracas sur la pierre à côté d'elle, la faisant tomber sous le choc, elle plongea le plus profondément possible sa lame dans le poignet du troll, qui hurla de douleur en redoublant la force de ses assauts contre Sabé.

-Règle numéro deux, après celle de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler, souffla-t-elle précipitamment en se courbant pour éviter la massue de son imposant ennemi, et en prenant appui sur sa dernière épée, fichée dans le cou d'un Orc pour sauter par-dessus l'immense bras, ne pas énerver un ennemi quand il atteint les dix mètres.

Elle entendit alors quelqu'un hurler son nom, et vit le troll se reculer de douleur alors que deux flèches atteignaient son épaule. Sabé eut à peine le temps de voir Légolas, l'arc dans sa direction, qu'elle devait à nouveau faire face aux Orcs, qui essayaient de profiter de son inattention.

-Légolas, attention !

Entre deux coup d'épée, elle avait réussi à mettre en garde l'elfe, qui, occupé à tuer les monstres qui s'approchaient de lui, n'avait pas aperçu l'attaque du troll. Elle ne put cependant s'assurer qu'il avait réussi à l'esquiver, les assauts contre elle étant de plus en plus nombreux. Elle sauta de ruines en ruines, et attrapa une hache au passage, de manières à tuer le plus d'ennemis possible.

Soudainement, le temps sembla se suspendre, alors que la communauté vit le troll transpercer Frodon d'un coup de lance. C'en fut trop pour Merry et Pipin, qui, n'écoutant que leur courage, se jetèrent sur le dos de l'ennemi, lui lacérant la nuque. Sous le coup de la colère, les derniers Orcs furent décimés, et le troll vaincu.

Sabé rejoint le reste du groupe, amassé avec inquiétude autour du cops inerte du porteur de l'anneau. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer... Mais elle ne put retenir un sanglot de joie quand Frodon se redressa, en parfaite santé grâce à sa cotte de maille en mithril.

Mais leur gaieté fut de courte durée, l'ombre de nouveaux monstres se profilant dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs cris suraigus et inquiétant résonnant dans les couloirs de la Moria.

-Vers le pont de Khazad-Dûm, vociféra Gandalf.

Sabé prit le temps de récupérer son épée toujours plantée dans le poignet du troll, et Boromir, la trouvant trop lente, lui agrippa le bras pour la faire courir à sa suite. En temps normal, elle aurait protesté, et fait un trait d'esprit quand aux manières un peu brusques de son ami, mais, bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas portée à la plaisanterie, et se contenta d'accélérer.

La panique commençait sérieusement à s'emparer des membres de la communauté, tandis qu'ils couraient dans le hall immense des mines, des Orcs les poursuivant par milliers, sortant de partout, même des trous du plafond, dans un hurlement assourdissant, et leur bloquant toute retraite. Dos à dos, leurs armes brandi, les compagnons voyaient leur dernière heure arriver, quand les Orcs interrompirent leur attaque, regardant avec panique autour d'eux, avant de s'éparpiller et de disparaître du plus vite qu'il pouvaient avec des hululements de panique, laissant leurs proie seules, au milieu du vaste hall.

Puis ce fut un grognement, terrifiant, assourdissant qui retentit.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice, demanda Boromir à Gandalf dans un souffle.

Le vieux magicien ferma les yeux, laissant le temps à un nouveau grondement d'emplir les alentours. Il les rouvrit lentement, alors qu'une lumière rougeoyante éclairait le couloir, se perdant entre les immenses colonnes, donnant une impression d'enfer. Tous, ils affirmèrent leurs prises sur leurs armes.

-Un Balrog, murmura Gandalf, un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous... COUREZ !!

Il n'en fallu pas plus au neufs autres, qui reprirent leur course folle, l'adrénaline les faisant se surpasser. Sabé en était vraiment sûre cette fois, alors que sa tresse en partie défaite tapait sur son dos, en rythme avec sa course : elle vivait réellement les quatre jours les plus éprouvants de sa vie.

Ils durent courir dans de grands escaliers de pierres, sous lesquelles on ne distinguait pas le fond, qui devait sûrement être les entrailles de la terre. Prête à tout, sauf a décider à vérifier cette approximation, Sabé sauta avec Légolas le trou qu'il y avait dans les marches grâce à leur agilité hors norme, et ils aidèrent les autres passer. Elle ne tint pas compte de la remarque de Gimli sur le lançage de nain, ni même ses protestations quand l'elfe saisit sa barbe pour l'empêcher de tomber, ce qui, d'habitude, aurait valu au nain bon nombre de railleries de sa part. Les lances et les flèches se mirent à pleuvoir sur eux, et tandis que Sabé aidait Boromir qui tenait Merry et Pipin, à se réceptionner, Légolas tentait d'éliminer le plus d'archers. Ils parvinrent enfin tous à sauter, alors que les marches s'écroulaient dans un fracas assourdissant, et que les flammes dues au Balrog se mettaient à lécher les murs. Gandalf les pressa encore une fois de rejoindre le pont, restant en arrière face au mur de feu. La créature apparut alors, comme si elle naissait des flammes qui montèrent en ronflant pour l'accueillir et l'enlacer. De la main droite, elle tenait une lame semblable à une langue de feu perçante, de la gauche un fouet à multiples lanières. Elle mugit, un souffle chaud, et brûlant balayant le visage du vieux magicien, qui courut alors à la suite de ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas encore à cet endroit là qu'il stopperait la progression du Balrog.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étroit pont, les pas du monstre retentissant derrière eux comme un tambour funeste, et faisant trembler le sol. Tous, ils passèrent de l'autre côté, et seul Gandalf stoppa au milieu du pont, et fit face à l'ennemi.

-Vous ne passerez pas, lui ordonna-t-il avec force.

Alors que Frodon se retournait pour voir son ami face à l'ombre enflammé, ce dernier scanda comme une incantation :

-Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udün !

Avec colère, le Balrog abattit son épée dans une pluie de flamme sur le magicien, protégé par un bouclier magique.

-Repartez dans l'ombre, grogna Gandalf, tandis que le monstre de flamme faisait tournoyer les lanières de son fouet dans un claquement sonore et menaçant.

Gandalf leva son bâton en répétant avec force et pouvoir, décortiquant chaque mots :

-Vous ne passerez pas !

Puis il abattit brutalement son arme sur le sol. Il se passa quelques secondes, et le Balrog en profita pour tenter une nouvelle attaque, mais la partie du pont où il se tenait se brisa, et s'écroula dans un grondement, le feu crépitant au milieu des décombres qui se formaient. Le monstre hurla une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, toute lueur ou chaleur disparaissant. Gandalf eut un soupir harassé et soulagé, alors qu'il se tournait pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Mais le fouet du Balrog claqua une dernière fois, sortant brusquement des ténèbres pour enserrer la jambe du magicien, qui ne put retenir sa chute qu'au dernier moment. Frodon tenta de le rejoindre, mais Boromir le retint, Gandalf prononçant ses dernières paroles, dans un souffle :

-Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Et il disparut à son tour, sous les yeux horrifiés de Frodon, qui tentait vainement d'échapper à l'étreinte de Boromir qui le tirait vers la sortie. Aragorn, qui lui aussi restait sous le choc devant le gouffre où venait de disparaître Gandalf, du partir à son tour à la suite des autres, sous une pluie de flèches que lançaient vainement les Orcs, de retour après la défaite du Balrog.

OoOoO

Il leur fallut peu de temps pour déboucher sur la Vallée des Rigoles Sombres, l'arche des Portes de la Moria béante derrière eux, noire sous l'ombre de la montagne. Sam fut le premier à tomber de douleur, assis sur un rocher, il se prit la tête dans les mains pour pleurer la mort du vieil homme. Boromir retint Gimli, qui voulait faire demi tour pour venger Gandalf, ou même pour le retrouver car il ne pouvait être mort. Pippin s'était laissé tomber, face contre terre, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Merry lui tenant affectueusement l'épaule, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Sabé essaya de continuer à marcher entre les rochers, de ne pas tenir compte de l'étau qui lui enserrait le cœur. Tout paraissait si irréel... Malgré ses efforts, elle trébucha plusieurs fois, pour finalement tomber à genoux, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Paumes vers le ciel, elle se mit à réciter d'étranges prières entre deux sanglots. Légolas, quant à lui, regardait ses compagnons sans les voir, lui non plus ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passés. Ils étaient tous sales, poisseux de sang, éreintés... et effondrés.

Ce fut Aragorn qui reprit la situation en main. Il essuya la lame de son épée, et ordonna à Légolas de relever ses compagnons. Comme sortant d'une rêverie, les yeux hagards, il mit à exécution l'ordre d'Aragorn, et s'avança vers Merry et Pippin, toujours prostrés au sol. Ce fut Boromir qui protesta.

-Accordez leur un moment, par pitié, le supplia-t-il.

-Dés la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'Orcs, rétorqua vivement Aragorn en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlorien.

Face à cet argument, Boromir détourna le regard de celui de son compagnon d'arme. Presque malgré lui, ses yeux las se posèrent sur Sabé, apparemment en proie au désespoir le plus farouche. Il la savait proche de Gandalf, le seul étranger à être allé sur Corus.

-Allons Boromir, Légolas, Gimli, Sabé, les interpella Aragorn, relevons les.

Le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, voyant la jeune suivante incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, s'approcha d'elle pour la soutenir, mais l'elfe fut plus rapide que lui.

Il s'accroupit prés d'elle, et la prit par l'épaule, lui parlant avec brusquerie.

-Allons ! Relevez-vous !

-Mais lâchez-moi, sanglota-t-elle, le repoussant sans grande conviction. Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

Elle espérait que cela suffirait à le décourager, que vu l'effort considérable qu'il devait faire pour la toucher et lui parler, il ne se donnerait pas la peine de rester plus longtemps prés d'elle. Pourtant, il resserra sa prise autour de son bras, essayant vainement de la forcer à se relever.

-Sabé, lui dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce, vous devez vous maîtriser. Notre quête n'est pas finie.

-Mais pourquoi, explosa la jeune fille, plongeant son regard désespéré dans ceux, toujours un peu perdus de Légolas. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas bien ! Les choses ne devraient pas se passer ainsi ! Je... Je veux dire... Nous sommes les héros, non ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'au yeux de son vis-à-vis, ce qu'elle venait de dire devait être particulièrement stupide, aussi détourna-t-elle les yeux pour fixer la roche. Elle avait beau s'en défendre auprès de Gimli, elle n'était jamais sorti de l'univers de la cour, et même si on lui avait enseigné le combat dés son plus jeune âge, elle n'avait jamais tué. Elle avait été élevée au son des ballades des musiciens, et des contes des anciens, dans lesquelles les héros s'en sortent toujours, où seul les ennemis succombent. Ce qu'elle avait pu être prétentieuse en voulant se mêler à ce voyage !

-Revenir à la réalité est toujours difficile, lui souffla Légolas avant de se lever, mais vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de cela, ou encore des craintes que cela vous inspirent. Ce serait si vous continuiez à vous cacher de la vérité, et à la fuir que cela deviendrait honteux.

Alors que l'elfe partait, suivi du regard méfiant de Boromir, qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Sabé, elle resta à terre quelques secondes encore avant d'essuyer ses larmes, et de se relever. C'était maintenant que pour elle le vrai voyage commençait, loin de ses rêves d'enfant.

-Je ne vous oublierai jamais, Gandalf...

OoOoO

Ils mirent quelques jours avant d'atteindre l'orée verdoyante de la Lothlorien. La cime des armes étaient si hautes, qu'on aurait dit les arbres infinis, et les branches formaient un toit vert, d'où des feuilles mortes tombaient, comme une bruine d'été. Ils progressèrent prudemment, Gimli mettant en garde les hobbits contre « l'ensorceleuse elfe ». Sabé ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel, la fin du discours de Gimli devenant plus un monologue qu'autre chose.

-Et bien voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Il ne put poursuivre sur sa lancé, vu qu'il se retrouva face à deux arcs elfique, au bout desquelles se trouvaient justement des elfes. Le petit groupe s'était ainsi retrouvé encerclé par des archers, sans même s'en rendre compte, et ne pouvait pas se défendre, au risque de se faire transpercer.

-Le nain respire si fort, remarqua un elfe qui semblait être leur chef, que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Même si la situation actuelle ne prêtait pas au rire, Sabé ricana derrière Gimli. Ricanement qui stoppa net quand un arc vint se rapprocher d'elle, la pointe de la flèche à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Je ne savais pas que des créatures si proches des Orcs, reprit l'elfe à l'intention de Sabé avec un regard méprisant, pouvaient comprendre des phrases construites.

Sabé porta une main rageuse au pommeau d'une de ses épées, mais Boromir posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'en dissuader. Elle se contenta alors d'un regard assassin alors qu'Aragorn adressait des mots à ce chef en elfique.

-Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Lorien, répondit placidement l'elfe, vous ne pouvez en partir.

Il se tourna vers Frodon, et lui dit, tout aussi froidement :

-Venez, elle vous attend.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent en route, sous la garde armée des elfes.

-Et bien, ironisa Sabé, tous aussi sympathique que Légolas.

Ce dernier s'abstint de tout commentaire, et suivit les autres.

OoOoO

La communauté arriva enfin aux portes du palais de la reine de la Lorien, édifice qui semblait seulement constitué de lumière, au plus haut des arbres.

Et elle leur apparut, dans toute sa splendeur : Galadriel, reine des elfes. Elle comprit d'elle-même pourquoi la communauté était passé de dix membres, à neuf, et fit peser son regard sur Boromir, qui ne put le soutenir, et qui baissa les yeux, en proie à une agitation inhabituelle. Sabé s'apprêtait à aller vers lui, quand elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle, comme si on la transperçait de part en part. Elle porta une main à son cœur, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Galadriel, dont elle entendit sa voie, lente et mélodieuse, résonner dans son esprit.

_-Te voici donc, toi, le Mal, présente dans ma maison._

_-Je..._

_-Je sais. Je vois au plus profond de ton cœur, et il est pur. Vous vous battez pour le bien de votre peuple, de votre lignée. Tant de siècles ont passés depuis que les derniers Nephtisis ont quitté la Terre du Milieu, et je constate que vous avez changés. _

Sabé n'eût pas le temps de répondre mentalement, que la Reine baissa légèrement la tête en disant :

-Je vous demande pardon Dame Sabé.

Quelques secondes de battement suivirent cette surprenante déclaration, avant que tous les elfes de la forêt qui étaient présent que courbe le dos. Puis, ce fut Sabé qui se pencha respectueusement en avant.

-Merci, majesté.

_-Ne faiblissez pas, et vous pourrez changer votre Destin_.

Galadriel leur proposa ensuite de passer la nuit en Lothlorien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs forces. En descendant les grands escaliers de bois qui s'enroulaient autour des arbres, Merry et Pippin se postèrent chacun d'un côté de Frodon et Sam.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, commença Pippin.

-Oui, cette attitude de Galadriel envers Sabé, finit son comparse.

-Ben, hésita Sam, je pense qu'elle voulait que les rapports entre les elfes et le peuple de Sabé change.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas remarqué ? Elle l'a appelé « Dame » Sabé, alors qu'elle n'a aucun titre, c'est une suivante !

Frodon eut un sourire indulgent pour ses deux amis.

-Peut-être qu'elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle la respectait, tout simplement.

Ce fut au tour de Merry de protester.

-Mais quand ils lui ont tous fait la révérence, elle n'a même pas rougi ! Elle a été surprise, mais c'est tout ! Comme si c'était de la routine. Crois moi que si qui que ce soit m'accordait autant de respect, je manifesterais un peu plus d'affectation !

Ils étaient désormais arrivés au bas des marches, là où ils devaient tous dormir dans des tentes, ne se sentant pas très à l'aise à dormir en hauteur comme les elfes ; Boromir, qui n'avait pas perdu une bribe de leur conversation, s'empressa de les appeler pour qu'ils viennent les aider à monter leurs tentes et leurs lits. Pourtant, l'homme s'éclipsa dés qu'il le put, pour aller s'asseoir loin du groupe. Mais, peine perdue, Sabé vint rapidement le rejoindre.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, mon ami ?

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer avec les autres.

Face à ce manque de réceptivité, elle s'assit à côté de lui, et posa sa main, fine et blanche, sur la sienne, imposante et brune.

-Vous devez être fier de votre petit effet là-haut, non ?

-Hm, fit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion, un doigts sous le menton, en effet oui !

Cette réaction presque enfantine arracha un sourire au brun, mais il se rembrunit bien vite. Sabé aurait voulu des explications, mais elle préféra attendre que son ami se confit de lui-même, aussi se contenta-t-elle de serrer sa main.

Aragorn finit par arriver, surprit de les trouver ainsi, aussi loin du reste du groupe. Sabé sentit que c'était plus à lui, à son roi que son ami devait parler. Aussi se leva-t-elle en prétextant quelque vague tâche à accomplir, et elle s'éloigna, non sans avoir glissé quelques mots à l'oreille de Boromir : « n'oubliez jamais que je suis votre amie !»

OoOoO

La communauté avait enfin pu se laver et changer de vêtements, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Sabé, qui avait troqué sa tenue de voyage contre une longue robe à la jupe vert très pâle, et dont le buste, ainsi que les longues manches, étaient en velours émeraude.

Elle s'assit sur sa couche, adossée à un imposant tronc, et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux qui cascadaient librement sur ses épaules, au son du chant, haut et claire, dédié à Gandalf.

Assit à même le sol, les coudes sur les genoux, Légolas observait silencieusement la jeune femme, le visage fermé et impassible, les lumières de la nuit faisant briller les fils argentés de sa tunique. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux la main gracieuse qui allait et venait sur la chevelure aux multiples reflets. Pourtant, il distinguait sur ces mains les meurtrissures de leurs derniers combats ; elles étaient éraflées, coupées, légèrement rouges à l'endroit où frottait la garde de l'épée, mais pourtant, elles gardaient toute leur beauté et leur finesse. Mais, tandis que celle qui tenait le peigne remontait vers son visage, il distingua une larme, rouler lentement sur sa joue, alors que le reste de son visage, ses yeux, restaient immobiles froids.

Légolas aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi la suivante pensait ; à Gandalf, dont la perte était encore cruellement proche, à l'impression d'avoir été manipulé par les belles histoires de son peuple, ou encore au secret qu'elle leur cachait ? Car secret il y avait, cela, Légolas en était certain, et il savait tout aussi sûrement que seul Boromir et Gandalf avaient été mis au courant.

Les heures passèrent, et il vit Sabé cesser de se coiffer, pour regarder le ciel, sans jamais remarquer les yeux de Légolas, qui épiait chacun de ses mouvements. Puis, lentement, malgré elle, elle sombra dans le sommeil le plus profond, et elle glissa contre l'écorce, pour finalement retomber contre ses oreillers...

_Une tour, imposante et terrifiante qui s'élève sur une plaine dévastée et ténébreuse... Un bruit assourdissant qui emplit l'air, comme la chaleur des fourneaux qui couvent sous le sol._

_Elle distingue une main, une main blanche sur un visage déformé par la haine... Un visage d'Orc. Mais ce ne sont pas des Orcs, ils sont bien pires..._

_Ils sortent de la terre, putride et visqueuse, leurs cris résonnant dans ces souterrains diaboliques. _

_-Un des semi homme a sur lui un objet de grande valeur, et j'ai besoin de la Nephtisis. Amenez-les moi vivants, et ne les abîmez pas. Tuez les autres._

Sabé se réveilla brusquement, avec une atroce envie de vomir, et une peur indescriptible accrochée à son cœur.

Le mal était en route...

_A suivre..._

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé (reviews ??) Ne manquez pas le prochain, il s'agira de la conclusion de la communauté de l'anneau ! Quel destin sera celui de Sabé ? Partira-t-elle avec Frodon et Sam, Merry et Pippin, ou encore Légolas, Gimli et Aragorn ? Et Légolas continuera-t-il d'être aussi bizarre avec elle ?**

**La suite au prochain numéro !**


	6. Chapitre 5 : la communauté

**Disclaimer : **les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.R.R. Tolkien. Et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec mon histoire (d'ailleurs, j'aurais du mal XD)

**Notes : **Pour ma défense en ce qui concerne le retard, je tiens à accuser Kingdom hearts II Final Fantasy XII, et Magna Carta. XD

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui reviewe, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à chaque fois devoir que quelqu'un suit mon histoire

**Chapitre 4 :** La communauté se dissout

Sabé se redressa tant bien que mal sur sa couchette, la respiration saccadée, et avec une forte envie de vomir. Elle ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à surmonter cette sensation de peur et de dégoût qui tordait ses entrailles.

Saroumane réveillait des puissances interdites dans les sous-sols de sa tour, et c'était toute la Terre du Milieu qui allait en pâtir. Sabé devait absolument prévenir Aragorn du danger qui planait sur leur groupe, et plus particulièrement sur les hobbits et… Sur elle. Sauron se décidait-il enfin à contrer la malédiction de Nout ?

Sabé se prit la tête entre les mains, se retenant tant bien que mal de vomir, ou même de sangloter. Le temps de son rêve, non, de sa vision, elle avait fusionné avec une de ces immondes créatures, jusqu'à ne plus faire de différence entre elles, à avoir eu cette même envie de sang, de violence. N'y tenant plus elle sortit rapidement de la tente, enjambant Sam et sans remarquer le regard intrigué de Légolas. Il s'était accroupi quand il l'avait vu faire une crise de tremblement, prêt à l'aider si jamais elle faisait un malaise. Pas qu'il s'inquiète, non. Sûrement pas…

Il se leva à la suite de la jeune Nephtisis mais s'arrêta plusieurs mètres derrière elle lorsqu'il la vit se plier en deux pour soulager son estomac. L'elfe se demandait de plus en plus ce qui arrivait à Sabé, surtout parce qu'apparemment, elle ne l'avait toujours pas repéré, chose inhabituel et surprenante au vu des réflexes de celle-ci.

La suivante resta quelques instant courbé, avant de se redresser, le visage inexpressif. Elle venait de comprendre ce qui la mettait si mal à l'aise : ce qu'elle avait vu, et ressentit durant son rêve était une partie d'elle-même, une voix remplie de haine, étouffée par un vain désir de s'extirper de sa condition d'être malfaisant, mais toujours présente, quoi qu'elle fasse.

Avec un soupir, elle s'approcha de la fontaine dan le but de se désaltérer, mais stoppa son geste alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à plonger la carafe d'argent dans l'eau. En regardant le liquide clair comme le cristal, elle se rappela une vieille légende, une des rares histoires elfiques qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu.

Elle reposa la carafe, et s'enfonça d'un pas incertain entre les imposants arbres, essayant se remémorer les vers exacts de la chanson de son enfance, les images de sa vision tournant dans sa tête. Sabé arriva enfin dans une trouée d'arbre, les étoiles se reflétant dans une vasque naturelle encastrée dans une cavité rocheuse. L'eau suintait des pierres, et provoquait un clapotis agréable et apaisant. Sauf pour la dame de compagnie, qui s'approcha fébrilement de la roche, et tendit une main tremblante vers le liquide.

La chanson disait qu'une rivière d'une pureté surnaturelle entourait la zone habitée de la Lorien, et que quelques points d'eau prenaient source dans cette rivière. Nul mal ne pouvait toucher cette eau, sous peine d'être brûlé jusqu'aux os, son âme malsaine rejetée par les dieux de la forêt.

Lorsqu'il les avait guidé jusqu'à Galadriel, Haldir leur avait signalé la présence d'une de ces sources. Au regard que l'elfe avait posé sur elle, Sabé savait que cette indication lui était destinée. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un être abject née des flammes et du sang… Qu'est-ce qui la différenciait des orcs de son rêve ?

Finalement, elle laissa tomber sa main le long de sa hanche, le regard à nouveau vide. Non, elle n'en avait pas le courage, elle ne pouvait voir une simple légende, un simple geste détruire tout ce qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à construire, sa différence dont elle avait réussi à se persuader s'envoler à cause d'une misérable fontaine.

Quelle lâcheté… Décidemment, Anubis avait raison, elle n'était qu'une enfant, capricieuse et colérique, qui ne supportait pas lorsque les évènements divergeaient de la route qu'elle s'efforçait de leur imposer. Mais tout volait en éclat, petit à petit, tout ce qu'elle avait prévu tournait court. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur son passé, ni sur son avenir…

Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, un torse puissant contre son dos, un souffle étrangement apaisant frôler son oreille, et deux mains enserrer ses poignets, pour finalement les soulever légèrement vers la fontaine naturelle.

- Légolas, non !

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais l'emprise de l'elfe était trop forte, et Sabé trop affaiblie.

- Je vous en prie, arrêtez ! Je ne veux pas savoir !

Sentant le bout de ses doigts effleurer la surface, elle se crispa brusquement en fermant les yeux, se préparant à la douleur qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ne sentant pourtant rien, elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil.

Considérant cela comme une incitation à continuer, Légolas plongea lentement et avec assurance les mains de Sabé dans l'eau, avant de lâcher ses poignets pour finalement plaquer ses mains sur celles de la suivante.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, joues contre joues, les rides de la surface se reflétant sur leur visage grâce à la lueur argentée de la lune et des cristaux incrustés dans les arbres. Sabé était comme figée, ne voulant pas croire que c'était réel. Elle n'était pas maléfique, son âme n'était pas rejetée !

- Ce n'est qu'une légende vous savez. Cela ne prouve rien.

La voix de Légolas la fit sortir de ses rêveries. Ça lui ressemblait bien de faire ce genre de remarque. Mais au lieu de s'énerver ou de répondre vertement, elle se contenta d'attendre la suite de ses propos, car sa voix n'était pas dure et cassante comme à l'accoutumée. Elle avait un timbre différent, presque doux et compatissant.

- Pourtant, je crois en cette eau sacré et protectrice. Et je n'y vois que nos quatre mains, identiques, intactes.

Il s'écarta lentement de Sabé, ses doigts mouillés effleurant subrepticement la peau dévoilée par les manches de la tunique émeraude, arrachant un sursaut à la jeune Nephtisis.

- Retournons nous coucher, nous avons été assez malmenés comme cela, et les épreuves qui nous attendent sont encore plus terribles.

Alors qu'il allait quitter la clairière, Sabé le retint en l'apostrophant.

- Légolas !... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela pour moi ?

L'étonnement et l'incompréhension de la suivante était évidents, aussi Légolas mit-il un peu de temps avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots.

- Qui vous dit que je l'ai fait pour vous, demanda-t-il sans la regarder, peut-être que je ne m'attendais pas à ce résultat, peut-être que je souhaitais avoir la preuve que vous étiez le mal incarné, pour pouvoir vous haïr en paix.

Il y eut un long silence, tout juste interrompu par les échos du chant mortuaire à l'honneur de Gandalf.

- J'ai toujours voulu être une elfe, reprit Sabé en lissant nerveusement une de ses longues mèches brunes. Je voulais pouvoir vivre au milieu du monde, avec les autres races, en harmonie avec tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu. Mon peuple se croit supérieur grâce à cette malédiction, mais il en ignore la portée et les conséquences. Il se cache sa fuite et sa propre lâcheté.

Légolas se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Voilà des paroles bien amères sur votre propre nation que je ne m'attendais pas à entendre de votre part.

- J'admire mon peuple ! J'admire le fait qu'il ait réussi à se sortir de plusieurs millénaires de guerres sanglantes. Mais je ne peux nier l'évidence… Ma place n'est peut-être pas ici.

L'elfe soupira, puis s'avança vers Sabé pour prendre sa main encore humide dans les siennes, savourant un instant la fraîcheur de leur peau et de la nuit.

- Vous vous faites trop d'illusions. Les elfes n'ont que très peu de relations avec les hommes, et ne parlons pas de cette inimitié avec les nains. Tout comme les Nephtisis, nous vivons seuls, entre nous, sans nous impliquer dans les histoires du monde. Nous aussi, nous nous croyons supérieur.

Sabé rit légèrement en baissant les yeux vers les longs doigts blancs de Légolas, tenta d'ignorer le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine.

- Et vous avez du boire combien de litres d'alcool pour oublier ainsi votre orgueil, fit-elle avec ironie.

- Combien devrez vous en boire pour oublier le votre, demanda-t-il avec calme.

Puis, sans un mot, il se détacha d'elle et retourna au campement, la laissant complètement hagarde.

Avec un sourire, elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, sentant encore le parfum de Légolas flotter autour d'elle.

- C'est amusent comme seulement quelques mois peuvent changer une personne bien plus que plusieurs centaines d'années. J'aimerais avoir plus de temps devant moi…

OoOoO

Cette nuit là devait être déterminante dans leur quête pour détruire l'anneau, sans qu'aucun membre de la communauté à part Frodon ne le sache. Il ne raconta à personne ce qu'il avait vu dans le miroir de la vérité de la Dame de Lorien, et encore moins la sincère volonté qu'il avait eu de lui confier son fardeau.

Avant leur départ, les membres de la communauté s'alignèrent devant les elfes, qui leur donnèrent à chacun une cape elfique qui devait leur permettre de se cacher des regards hostiles. On leur fourni aussi armes, et provisions, ainsi que de bon conseils sur la route à prendre, et les dangers qui les y attendaient. Ils prirent note de ces conseils avec courtoisie, même si les nouvelles étaient sans grandes surprises.

Pourtant, Sabé ne put retenir un frisson de peur quand Celeborn, le seigneur de la Lorien, leur avoua qu'ils étaient suivis par les Orcs de Saroumane. Elle hésita un long moment, mais choisit de ne pas faire part de sa vision à Aragorn, celui qu'elle considérait comme le nouveau chef et guide de la Communauté. La confiance qui s'était installé entre eux était encore trop précaire pour qu'elle prenne le parti de lui avouer que sa connexion avec le mal était si forte qu'elle pouvait, le temps d'un rêve, prendre place dans l'esprit d'un Orc pour assister aux sombres dessins de Saroumane. Elle-même trouvait ce pouvoir terrifiant et instable.

Tous, reçurent des mains de Galadriel un présent, de valeur inégale, mais d'importance sans commune mesure. De la corde elfique de Sam, en passant par l'arc de Légolas, sans oublier la lumière d'Eärendil, offerte à Frodon, tous ces cadeaux, ils le savaient, leur serviraient dans leur quête, et marqueraient leur cœur à jamais. Seul Aragorn ne reçut pas de présent, mais la Dame de Lorien s'entretint un instant avec lui, et alors qu'elle aidait Gimli à charger leur barque, Sabé tendit le cou dans l'espoir de savoir de quoi ils conversaient, et pourquoi il n'avait pas eu de présent.

-La curiosité est un vilain défaut jeune fille, remarqua Gimli de sa voix bourrue tout en lui tendant un paquet de lembas.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, vieux nain.

Et avec un soupir vexé, elle se remit à l'ouvrage, essayant d'ignorer Légolas dans son dos. Elle s'échinait à éviter tout contact avec lui depuis leur échange de la veille, mais au lieu de l'aider, Aragorn l'avait assigné à sa barque, avec Gimli.

Le départ, même s'il fut silencieux, tout juste brisé par le chant d'adieu que Galadriel leur adressa, et le bruissement de l'eau sous leurs pagaies, n'en fut pas moins déchirant et douloureux dans leur cœur. Malgré la mort de Gandalf, leur aventure continuait, et avoir connu une paix aussi parfaite, dans un univers tellement à part, ne rendait le retour à la réalité que plus déchirant.

Alors que Gimli s'extasiait sur la beauté de Galadriel, et sur les trois cheveux qu'elle avait daignés lui offrir, et que Légolas l'écoutait avec un sourire satisfait, Sabé, à l'avant de l'embarcation, sorti de sous son manteau rouge une longue et fine chaîne en argent, où pendait un médaillon, dans un matériau quasi-semblable à celui qui avait servi à confectionner les broches en forme de feuille qui retenaient leurs capes, si ce n'est que de ce petit pendentif rond, vert émeraude aux teintes étrangement ambrées, se dégageait une force magique apaisante et protectrice. Il semblait à la fois d'une fragilité inquiétante, et d'une solidité à toute épreuve. Les feuilles d'arbres gravées dessus s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes, les nervures d'argents brillant à l'éclat de la lumière.

_Et à vous, descendante du peuple de l'ombre, j'offre ceci. Ce pendentif vous protégera du mal et des ténèbres, extérieures, comme intérieures._

Sabé ne cessait de se répéter ses mots dans son esprit. « Extérieures comme intérieures ». Cela voulait-il dire que les visions cesseraient ? Etait-elle une menace pour elle-même, ainsi que pour ses compagnons ? Aucun d'entre eux n'avait semblé relever les paroles de l'elfe, mais elle savait que cela les avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il fallait tout de même se méfier d'elle et de ses origines. Avec un soupir, elle replaça le collier sous son vêtement, le médaillon toujours froid malgré la chaleur de sa peau venant se placer exactement entre ses seins, là où battait son cœur.

Elle laissa glisser ses doigts dans l'eau, se sentant tout de même oppressé. Tant que leur mission ne serait pas accomplie, jamais ils ne trouveraient la sécurité. Et plus la quête avançait, plus elle avait le sentiment que la mort serait un dénouement inéluctable.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent, sans que beaucoup de paroles soient échangé, et sans faire rien d'autre que ramer et jeter des coups d'œil furtifs sur les rives, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun de leur poursuivant ne les aient rattrapé. Le soir venu, lors de leur bref campement, Aragorn et Légolas s'enfonçaient entre les arbres pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seul. Même si malgré tous leurs efforts, ils ne furent jamais capables de semer Golum, cette immonde créature dénaturé par l'anneau.

Sabé accroupie sur les cailloux de la rive, l'eau venant lécher ses bottes noires, guettait l'ancien hobbit, craignant à chaque instant qu'il n'use brusquement de la force pour récupérer sa propriété. C'est alors que Pippin se leva, s'éloigna du feu, et vint rejoindre la jeune femme. Comme elle n'amorça pas un geste, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait prouver qu'elle tenait compte de sa présence, il toussota légèrement, puis plus bruyamment, jusqu'à s'étouffer littéralement. Enfin, et non sans un léger énervement, Sabé tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

-Sabé, c'est à propos de Boromir. Il est étrange depuis quelque temps il... Il reste courbé dans l'embarcation, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se ronge les ongles en marmonnant mais, le hobbit baissa la voix et se rapprocha de Sabé, je pense qu'il parle de l'anneau.

L'inquiétude gronda encore plus fortement dans le cœur de Sabé. Depuis quelque temps, elle sentait le pouvoir de l'anneau augmenter, flotter au-dessus de leur tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Et Pippin n'était pas le seul à avoir repéré un changement d'attitude chez l'humain. Elle ne savait pas où était passé le chevalier rieur et combatif, toujours prêt à participer aux entraînements des hobbits, ou bien à plaisanter avec le reste du groupe. Bien que cela faisait longtemps que plus aucun membre de la communauté n'était plus d'humeur à plaisanter.

Elle se leva, et tapota l'épaule de Pippin, essayant tant bien que mal de lui adresser un sourire réconfortant. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais comment ne pas le faire ? Elle ne cessait de surprendre des disputes entre Aragorn et Boromir, où ce dernier voyait rejeter, de plus en plus violemment chaque soir, son ambition d'amener l'anneau au Gondor. La nuit précédente, elle avait même du les empêcher d'en arriver aux mains, et avait essayé par tous les moyens de démontrer à Boromir qu'il faisait fausse route. Cela ne lui avait valu que quelques répliques acerbes, et depuis ils étaient tous les deux en froids.

La suivante trouvait ridicule de se quereller de la sorte dans pareille situation, mais elle ne savait plus comment agir avec Boromir. Sans compter Légolas, tantôt froid et railleur, et l'instant d'après doux et amical à son égard. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les relations entre les membres de la communauté soient d'une telle difficulté.

-Je sais mon ami, je sais. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, et faites confiance à Boromir.

Elle le renvoya ainsi gentiment vers sa couchette, et son expression devint triste et songeuse, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Boromir, assis à l'écart du groupe, faisant rouler des pierres entre ses doigts. Vu son expression haineuse, il devait encore avoir eu une altercation avec Aragorn. Elle soupira et se pencha en avant, plongeant son doigt dans la boue, pour tracer avec un croissant de lune au centre de son front. Elle leva alors la tête, les paumes dirigées vers le ciel étoilé.

-Grande Déesse Mère, entendez cette prière...

OoOoO

Sabé s'étira, essayant de se dégourdir les jambes au maximum, fatigués d'avoir été repliées toutes la journées. C'est alors qu'Aragorn leur exposa leur future route, tout en déchargeant son équipement, tandis que les hobbits avaient déjà allumé un feu pour se faire à dîner.

-Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord.

L'indignation sceptique de Gimli fut immédiate.

-Ah oui ? Il nous suffira simplement de retrouver notre chemin à travers l'Emyn Muil, labyrinthe infranchissable de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs, et après ce sera encore mieux... une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

Aragorn le regarda un instant, et Sabé crut déceler dans ses yeux un éclair d'amusement.

-Oui, c'est notre route, je vous conseille de prendre du repos pour recouvrer vos forces Maître nain !

-Recouvrer mes... Aah !!

Piqué à l'orgueil, le nain se remit à la tâche, bougon, aidé par Merry. Sabé s'approcha et lui tapota son casque.

-Merci Gimli de motiver les troupes, vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce que nous ferions sans votre enthousiasme permanent, vos mots...

Elle fut coupée dans sa tirade par Merry, qui remarqua avec inquiétude l'absence du porteur de l'anneau.

-Où est Frodon ?

D'un même mouvement, Aragorn et elle dirigèrent leur regard vers les affaires de Boromir, son bouclier et son paquetage négligemment abandonné contre un arbre. Ignorant l'apostrophe d'Aragorn, elle s'élança dans les bois, seule, à la recherche de Boromir.

Ce n'était que des soupçons infondés, il était simplement allé chercher du bois. Simplement allé chercher du bois...

OoOoO

Avec son agilité et sa rapidité habituelle, il fut impossible à Aragorn de la rattraper, et il dut donc chercher Frodon par ses propres moyens, au milieu des feuilles mortes et des arbres. Sabé quant à elle, paniqué, avait renoncé à toute discrétion, et courait entre les ruines et la végétations, criant le nom de Boromir.

Ça n'allait pas, le malaise était trop grand... Cette sensation que l'étau se refermait sur eux, que le pouvoir des ténèbres ne cessait de grandir et était sur le poing de les engloutir.

Prise d'un soudain malaise, elle tomba au sol, et roula par terre, des feuilles mortes se collant à ses cheveux bruns. Elle resta un instant face contre terre, ayant un mal fou à reprendre sa respiration, son esprit étant comme brouillé. Elle comprit après coup que Frodon venait de faire usage de l'anneau.

-Frodon... Boromir, non...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle se relevait prestement et reprenait sa course folle. Elle sentait qu'un drame était en train de se produire, que la séparation était proche, et elle pestait contre son impuissance, sa bêtise. Alors qu'elle courait, elle vit en hauteur, sur la colline, les Orcs, en nombre impressionnant par rapport au petit groupe de la communauté, courir eux aussi vers un point précis.

-Les hobbits.

Ainsi, comme elle le pressentait, son rêve était bien la réalité. Elle accéléra l'allure, et dans un éclat d'inconscience téméraire, elle dégaina ses épées, grimpa la colline, et se jeta dans la troupe en criant.

En un seul tourbillon, elle venait déjà d'égorger deux monstres, et elle évitait la massue d'un d'eux en s'accroupissant, lui plantant une de ses épées dans le ventre, tandis que l'autre sectionnait la jambe de son assaillant de droite.

Les coups plurent pendant un temps indéterminé, et Sabé s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils n'essayaient pas de la tuer, mais de la capturer. Plutôt mourir que de servir les dessins de Saroumane et Sauron, songea-t-elle en décapitant un Orc. Le sang gicla sur son visage, sa joue couverte de rouge contrastant avec le bleu devenu à nouveau électrique de ses yeux. Sa natte s'était désenroulée, et battait sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pirouettes et de ses assauts, plusieurs mèches brunes collant à son front à cause de la sueur et de l'hémoglobine de ses ennemis.

Elle poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'une flèche venue d'un ennemi plus puissant et plus imposant que les autres, se ficha profondément dans épaule gauche, lui faisant lâcher son épée.

Elle se retourna, une expression de rage indescriptible sur son visage, alors qu'au même instant elle entendait résonner le Cor du Gondor.

-On t'a jamais dit que c'était lâche d'attaquer par derrière !

Elle devait venir en aide à son ami, peut-être était-il seul, ou simplement avec Frodon contre une nuée d'Orcs. Elle se rua avec son épée restante vers l'archet, mais son attention s'était amoindrie, et les ennemis étaient trop nombreux, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas arriver l'Orc qui lui lacéra le ventre d'un coup de cimeterre. Sous le choc, elle se plia en avant, son propre sang s'écoulant entre ses doigts. Elle lâcha sa dernière arme quand elle reçut un coup de poing sur sa plaie, lui faisant perdre momentanément connaissance.

Elle se sentit rattrapé par un corps puissant et à l'odeur putride. Elle réussit à entrouvrir les yeux le temps de voir l'archet lui sourire cruellement de ses quelques dents acérées, et lui donner un grand coup dans la tempe, ce qui acheva de l'assommer. Elle perdit définitivement conscience en entendant le son profond et puissant du Cor de Boromir retentir désespérément dans la forêt.

L'Uruk-haî arracha sans cérémonie sa propre flèche du dos de Sabé, et la remit dans son carquois. Il stoppa brusquement son mouvement, semblant flairer quelque chose d'inhabituel chez la Nephtisis.

D'un coup de griffe, il lui ouvrit le haut de son manteau, révélant sa gorge et la naissance de sa poitrine. L'éclat argenté de la chaîne, cadeau de Galadriel, brilla comme une provocation. Avec rage, il tira de toutes ses forces sur le collier, qui refusa pourtant de céder. Sans comprendre la raison de cette résistance, il renouvela l'essai plusieurs fois, ce qui n'eut d'autre effet que de blesser Sabé au cou, la chaîne plongeant dans sa chair sans jamais pourtant se briser. Mais le monstre était décider à la séparer de cet artefact elfique, et la fit passer au-dessus de sa tête, lui retirant le collier sans le casser. Avec un cri de rage, il jeta le pendentif à terre, et balança la jeune femme dans les bras d'un autre Orc, qui la jeta sur épaules et reprit sa course, tout le reste de la troupe piétinant le médaillon émeraude.

OoOoO

Alors que Boromir tombait à genoux sous l'assaut d'une flèche en plein poitrine, il reconnu une forme familière, vêtue de rouge, portée par un Orc. L'humain se releva brutalement, son épée fauchant un maximum de monstre au passage sous les yeux terrifiés de Merry et Pippin.

-Sabé !

Il hurla son nom de toutes ses forces, priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Dans le tourment de son inconscience, Sabé perçut une voix familière. Une voix qui l'avait maintes fois réconforté, mais qui à l'instant précis, vibrait de panique. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, l'odeur du sang et la puanteur de son kidnappeur s'imposant à elle.

-Bo...romir, articula-t-elle avec difficulté, alors qu'elle l'entendait à nouveau crier.

Elle voulait tellement se débattre, sauver son ami, le protéger comme lui l'avait protégé, enfant capricieuse et ignorante qu'elle était ! Mais elle put simplement lever la tête, et croiser le regard de Boromir alors qu'il tombait sous une troisième flèche noire.

-Boromir, non...

Les larmes se mélangèrent au sang qui couvrait son visage.

Merry et Pippin furent eux aussi capturés, et la course reprit.

L'Orc qui la retenait passa prés de Boromir, et il leva faiblement un bras vers elle, son regard désolé plongé dans celui de la suivante. Elle tendit elle aussi la main vers lui, mais ils ne purent entrer en contact que brièvement, leurs doigts se frôlant, alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de l'humain, comme une réponse à celles, beaucoup plus nombreuses, de Sabé.

-Vous allez me manquer...

Sabé perdit à nouveau connaissance en entendant la voix profonde de Boromir lui murmurant ces mots, pleins de douleur et de culpabilité. Etrange comme ils avaient résonné à travers les cris et le brouhaha ambiant, ce dernier adieu couvrant tout le reste.

OoOoO

Aragorn, dont la tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux, rengaina son épée, plus déterminé que jamais.

-Allons chasser de l'Orc !

Légolas et Gimli approuvèrent avec un enthousiasme vengeur, et non sans un dernier regard vers les chutes, dernière demeure de Boromir, fils du Gondor, ils se lancèrent à la poursuite de la troupe d'Orcs qui détenait Merry, Pippin, et Sabé pendant que Frodon et Sam arrivait à L'Emyn Muil, d'où il distinguait toute la noirceur inquiétante de leur prochain voyage, le porteur de l'anneau se résignant à ne plus revoir ses amis.

Légolas stoppa sa course un instant alors qu'il distinguait un éclat vert et argenté sous la terre et les feuilles mortes. Il se pencha et ramassa une fine chaîne à l'apparence fragile, où pendait un médaillon gravé de deux feuilles entrelacées aux nervures d'argent. Des gouttes de sang glissaient lentement sur la chaîne. Légolas soupira et retira la terre et les débris végétaux du collier, avant de le passer autour de son propre cou, et de rattraper ses compagnons d'armes, déjà loin devant lui.

Sur les rives du Grand fleuve, dans les larmes, le sang et la douleur, la communauté de l'anneau venait d'être dissoute...

**Fin de la première partie.**

Voilà un chapitre qui m'aura donné du mal ! J'espère que la fin vous aura au moins un peu surpris et attristé. J'ai hésité à garder Boromir en vie, mais finalement, c'est mieux comme ça dans l'évolution de Sabé Même mort, on va en entendre parler souvent de celui-là...

Quant au culte de Sabé, la Déesse, il est complètement indépendant de celui des hommes, des elfes, des hobbits ou des nains, que je ne connais absolument pas d'ailleurs. Mais quand j'ai crée les Nephtisis, il ont aussi eut droit à une religion, alors autant la caser quelque part


	7. Chapitre 6 : Démons intérieurs

Et oui, c'est moi, je suis de retour ! Enfin mon bac est presque finie, les vacances sont là, je peux écrire. Excusez-moi du temps encore une fois très long entre le chapitre 4 et le 5, mais le début de ce chapitre a été supprimé de mon ordinateur, puis j'ai eu des incertitudes sur cette fanfics quant à la tournure que prenne les choses, et à ce que j'en ai fait. J'ai même eu peur d'avoir donné naissance à une Mary Sue. Mais en relisant vos reviews, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire inachevée. Merci à tous ! Et c'est pourquoi pour une fois je réponds à vos reviews directement ici :

**BlackHaruChan ****: **Merci d'être là à me lire et à reviewé depuis le début ! ça me fait toujours plaisir de trouver un message de toi avec ton avis sur une de mes histoires Mais c'est méchant pour Boromir quand même lol

**Lalolie :**Merci d'être compréhensive J'essaie de faire évoluer Legolas et Sabé avec une certaine logique et fluidité, j'espère que j'y parviens

**WaraiKareha, Klimero et Marigane** : merci beaucoup voilà la suite !

Voilà un chapitre qui sert presque d'introduction à la deuxième partie, et qui contient enfin des révélations sur Sabé et son passé J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Je tenais également à m'excuser pour autre chose : depuis le début de l'histoire je fais une fautes d'orthographes en écrivant orques, Orcs. J'ai corrigé dans ce chapitre

**Les Deux Tours**

**Chapitre 6 :**Démons intérieurs

Voila trois jours et trois nuits que Merry et Pippin étaient ballottés à travers les plaines et les montagnes, transportés sur le dos d'Orques putrides, mais courant toujours plus vite, se jetant les hobbits tour à tour lorsqu'ils fatiguaient de les porter. Trois jours et trois nuits que Sabé partageait le sort de ses infortunés compagnons, mais sans en avoir seulement conscience ; inconsciente, ses vêtements déchirés et des traces de sang et de boue sur son visage et son corps, reliquats du combat qu'elle avait perdu quelques jours auparavant.

Les hobbits avaient fini par comprendre ce qui rendaient les Orques à ce point infatigables : cette horrible mixture noire et malodorante, au goût infect qu'on les forçait à boire également à chacune de leur courtes poses. Le liquide leur brûlait alors la gorge, mais il se sentait plein d'une vigueur nouvelle, leurs plaies se guérissaient, et s'ils n'avaient pas été entravés par ces liens, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils auraient pu venir à bout de cette troupe. Saroumane devait absolument les vouloir dans un état correct pour avoir ordonné à ses sbires de leur faire boire ce breuvage. Mais ce qui inquiétait les hobbits, en plus de leur avenir incertain, c'était qu'ils avaient compté sur la présence de la Nephtisis et de ses capacités supérieures pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas. Mais même si la boisson semblait avoir cicatrisé toutes ses blessures, chaque fois qu'il forçait la jeune femme inconsciente à boire, elle était prise de violente convulsions, certes brèves mais impressionnantes, et des hurlements déchirants s'échappaient de son sommeil forcé.

Mais elle finissait toujours par retrouver le calme, la sérénité même, et elle semblait presque savourer avec son sourire énigmatique ces instants passés aux côtés des Orques.

OoOoO

Une vaste salle circulaire au plafond en coupole, soutenu par de larges piliers aux chapiteaux savamment ornementés. Des ouvertures en formes d'alcôves laissaient entrer la lumière orangée du couchant à flot, faisant briller l'étrange matière dans laquelle la pièce semblait être taillée d'un seul bloc : étrangement lisse et brillante, à la teinte rosée qui devenait rouge selon l'éclairage du soleil.

Sabé se tenait en son centre, agenouillée les yeux fermés et extrêmement concentrée, le dos droit. Mais elle était bien plus jeune : ses cheveux lisses atteignait ses épaules et quelque mèches étaient retenues en arrière par un ruban vert, dégageant ainsi son visage juvénile d'adolescente, comme son corps frêle, aux courbes féminines naissantes.

Avec souplesse et lenteur elle déplia ses genoux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, avant de reprendre des appuis plus stables. Concentrant son attention sur son centre de gravité, elle étira ses bras vers le haut, paumes faces à faces, avant d'arrondir les coudes alors qu'elle pliait ses jambes tout en écartant une. Elle fit ainsi toute une suite de mouvements qui ressemblait plus à une chorégraphie, lente et maîtrisée. Puis elle s'arrêta doucement, se tenant droite comme un i au centre de la pièce, les mains de nouveaux jointes, les yeux toujours clos. Des pas résonnèrent lors autour d'elle, elle devina au travers de ses sens aiguisés par un entraînement continuel son maître d'armes qui se détachait du coin où il l'observait depuis le début pour venir se placer derrière elle.

- Le combat n'est pas une discipline où il suffit de brandir une épée et de l'agiter autour de sa tête. Foncer sans réfléchir mène à la mort. Il est temps pour toi d'accéder à une autre sphère d'entraînement et de difficulté Sabé.

- C'est un honneur maître Anubis.

Elle sentit les mains passer un bandeau autour de ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient masqués trembler légèrement. Ce genre de détails étaient les derniers signe d'une quelconque humanité chez Anubis, et Sabé les chérissait tous, car elle savait que pour la plupart ils lui étaient destinés, à elle et à son avenir. Le soldat était dur, sans concessions et elle avait énormément souffert durant leurs entraînements, mais il avait aussi su se montrer doux et compréhensif face à ses chagrins d'enfance, à ses blessures physiques et morales. C'était lui, alors qu'il était le deuxième personnage du royaume qui l'avait élevé. Et elle savait qu'il répugnait à l'idée de la mettre ainsi en danger pour une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, qui lui avait été imposée par un conseil d'égoïste près à tout pour préserver l'équilibre de la nation.

Une fois le bandeau noué, il s'écarta d'elle. Vive comme l'éclair elle saisit au vol le bâton qu'il lui lança. Puis elle entendit le sifflement de ce qu'elle savait être une dizaine de gros shurikens qui mus par une vieille magie se mouvaient tous seuls, tournant dans les airs à une vitesse impressionnante et mortellement dangereuse pour qui entrait en contact avec eux. Et ils fonçaient sans attendre vers Sabé, certains l'attaquant en tournoyant autour d'elle, d'autres se contentant de voler au loin, avant qu'ils n'échangent les rôles. Sabé évita d'abord avec grâce, puis ses mouvements se firent plus saccadés, moins sûrs. Anubis lui, marchait en faisant le tour de la pièce, passant derrière les épaisses colonnes les mains dans le dos.

- La peur est un poison. Elle occulte tout ce que tu as appris pour ne te faire écouter que ton instinct. Agir sans réfléchir, c'est la mort.

Sabé sourit, moqueuse alors qu'elle retrouvait un eu d'assurance, avant de casser rapidement le bâton en deux sur son genoux et de repousser les assauts toujours plus vifs à l'aide des deux morceaux, un dans chaque main. Elle sautait, bondissait, se cambrait, tournoyait elle aussi dans les airs pour éviter les armes qu'elle stoppa une à une, avec précision, les frappant avec violence pour annuler leur magie et les envoyer se ficher dans les murs.

Accroupi sur le sol tel un félin, ses deux bouts de bois brandis, elle tendait l'oreille pour sentir arriver les deux derniers shurikens vers elles. Elle bondit alors avec souplesse dans les airs, et en deux coups lâchés avec savoir faire elle les envoya rejoindre leurs congénères avant de retomber sur le sol avec légèreté. Elle laissa tomber ses armes à terre et retira son bandeau, lançant un regard plein de défi à Anubis.

- Mais sans instinct nul ne survit. C'est lui nous permet d'avoir une longueur d'avance. Trop réfléchir, trop analyser, tout cela mène également à la mort.

Fière de pouvoir lui faire enfin partager sa propre vision du combat, elle se hasarda à lui adresser un immense sourire, mais son expression se figea un instant avant ne se plie en deux sous l'effet d'une douleur affreusement familière. Elle se plia en deux, les mains crispées sur le tissu de sa tunique verte au niveau de sa poitrine alors qu'Anubis accourait vers elle tandis qu'une giclée de sang anormalement abondante s'échappa de sa bouche pour aller s'étaler sur le sol. Elle n'entendait pas la voix d'Anubis inquiète, elle n'entendait que ce grondement dans tout son corps, cette impression de brûler de l'intérieur alors que des shurikens bien plus dangereux se plantaient dans son cœur.

OoOoO

Elle avait du perdre connaissance. Elle était désormais alitée, Anubis et le médecin royal à ses côtés. Le soldat discutait avec le médecin, mais une de ses mains si froides s'était placée avec tendresse sur le front de Sabé, alors que l'autre serrait les mains si fines et pourtant abîmées par le maniement des armes de la jeune fille. Qui à part elle aurait jamais conscience de tout l'amour que cachait le froid et calculateur bras droit de la Reine ?

- Messire Anubis, je ne sais si celle-ci tiendra. Il va falloir que vous recommenciez le rituel.

- Non !

Sabé avait réussi à émettre une faible protestation. Elle se redressa avec difficulté, repoussant le soldat, avant d'agripper une de ses mains au tissu de son vêtement de combat. Sa respiration était sifflante, elle suait à grosses gouttes ses cheveux châtains se collant à son visage si pâle. Mais jamais elle n'avait semblé si déterminée, c'était la première fois d'une longue série où sa seule aura imposait le respect et l'obéissance.

- Je tiendrais. Je mettrais fin à cette malédiction, à ce cercle vicieux… Donnez-moi juste du temps. Si Anubis fait encore une seule fois le rituel, il y perdra définitivement toute son âme… Et je ne le veux pas.

La chambre resta silencieuse le temps que la jeune malade reprenne son souffle alors que le médecin la regardait comme si elle était aliénée et avait juré la perte du peuple de Corus, et qu'Anubis baissait les yeux visiblement touché par la volonté de Sabé de le préserver.

- La Pythie… Elle a prédit que bientôt l'anneau serait retrouvé, et que la quête pour sa destruction commencerait. Je jure sur ma vie qui s'échappe que j'y participerais. J'y participerais et je sauverais Anubis, la lignée de Nout, les Nephtisis, tous !

- Mais, êtes-vous…

- Il suffit.

La voix d'Anubis s'était enfin élevée, froide et cassante alors qu'il n'accordait pas un regard à ses deux interlocuteurs.

- Il est temps de rappeler Gandalf parmi nous.

- Mais, messire, il a été chassé, il n'a plus le droit de…

- Maintenant si. Il est le seul à pouvoir extraire de ces plantes un remède capable de ralentir et masquer la maladie. Qu'il revienne donc pour soigner Sabé, et qu'il furette dans nos bibliothèque tel un rat peu m'importe !

Le médecin allait de nouveau protester mais devant la puissance contenue de ses deux interlocuteurs, il renonça et s'inclina avant que Sabé, heureuse d'avoir enfin été écoutée, qu'on ait enfin tenue compte de l'avis de l'enfant qu'elle était alors pour ces deux hommes plus vieux que le monde, ne se laisse mollement tomber dans ses oreillers pour s'y assoupir instantanément. Peu lui importait la mort tant qu'elle préservait ceux qu'elle chérissait.

OoOoO

Mais tous ces souvenirs douloureux semblaient bien lointains comme un rêve. Sabé danser en riant avec les autres suivantes, jouant du tambourin, tapant dans ses mains alors que ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe des jardins du palais de Corus, cet immense bâtiment en pierres blanches aux coupoles vert jade. Essoufflée elle s'assit au bord d'une des nombreuse fontaine jouant avec l'eau clair et fraîche qui s'échappait de la gueule d'un dragon de pierre.

Elle aperçut alors une silhouette familière sur le chemin de gravier et un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se levait et courait vers son ami, les voiles orangés de sa longue robe de suivante volant avec légèreté autour d'elle.

- Boromir !! Je suis si contente !

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le chevalier la serra également contre lui.

- J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne vous ai pas vu ! Où étiez-vous grands dieux ?!

- Sabé, à quoi jouez-vous ?

Elle ignora totalement la remarque de l'humain qui ne collait pas à son monde idyllique, et se mit à marcher aux côtés de celui-ci, parlant avec enthousiasme.

- Vous ne savez pas quel rêve surréaliste j'ai fait ? J'étais une femme gravement malade mais de haute lignée et je partais avec vous et une poignées d'autres hommes pour aller détruire un quelconque anneau pour sauver le monde !

- Sabé…

- Comme si un anneau pouvait détruire le monde !

- Sabé.

- Oh, et puis je n'avais pas le droit de me promener ainsi et de m'amuser à visage découvert et j'avais suivi un terrible entraînement au combat. Quelle bonne plaisanterie ! Qui se bat aujourd'hui à part les imbéciles ?

- Sabé !

Elle regarda son ami interloquée, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il venait de la saisir par les épaules pour la secouer rudement.

- Ne me faites pas croire que vous vous êtes laissée prendre à son jeu ! Vous n'êtes pas assez sotte pour vous laisser mener ainsi par Saroumane. Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous où vous mourrez !

Mi amusée, mi-terrifiée, elle tenta de se libérer de l'emprise du chevalier.

- Mais êtes-vous fou ?! Lâchez-moi je vous prie ! Immédiatement ! Boromir… Vous me faites mal…

- Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés, hein ?! Comment pouvez-vous connaître un humain tel que moi si tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve ! Cessez de faire l'enfant et réveillez-vous !

Elle cessa alors de résister et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle baissait la tête et le ciel si clair s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Boromir mais sans pour autant le repousser. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir, croire en ce rêve si doux si Boromir la malmenait de la sorte. Qu'il la laisse en paix…

- Je ne peux pas Boromir… Ils sont tous si déterminés, si courageux… Je n'ai jamais vécu que dans un palais, malgré mon entraînement au combat, je suis continuellement morte de peur, je… Je me suis juré de toujours protéger les êtres chers à mon coeurs.

Elle releva son visage ruisselant de larmes vers Boromir qui lui souriait avec indulgence. Elle se sentait perdu, sa détermination était ébranlée. Effet de la drogue de Saroumane ou bien simplement de son immaturité ? Elle avait appris à ses dépends durant ce voyage que malgré les centaines d'années que comptait son existence elle n'était qu'une enfant en comparaison à ses compagnons.

- J'aurais tant voulu vous protéger mon ami.

- Ainsi c'est cela qui vous tourmente ? J'ai pêché Sabé, j'ai tenté de voler l'anneau à Frodon. La mort était le seul moyen de laver ce déshonneur.

Il prit le visage de Sabé au creux de ses mains et mais n'essuya pas les larmes qui commençaient à se tarir d'elle-même.

- Vous disposez de cette même détermination, cette même force qu'eux… Vous êtes notre compagnon d'armes. Alors battez-vous ! Réveillez-vous maintenant ou vous mourrez. Réveillez-vous !!

_Il lui semble qu'elle tombe dans le vide, toujours plus profond, toujours plus vite. Mais la peur qu'elle ressent au creux de son être n'est pas due à cette chute interminable. Elle voit apparaître devant elle une immense tour, qui semble capable de toucher ce ciel de ténèbre, ses tourelles ressemblent à des griffes acérées et menaçantes._

_Elle baisse les yeux et découvre avec effroi une nuée de créatures maléfiques, Orques ou Uruk-haî, armés jusqu'aux dents, le bruit rythmé et cadencé de leur pas résonnant comme un tambour de guerre, le glas de l'âge de la terre du milieu._

_Brusquement des flashs, des images s'enchaînent avec rapidité devant ses yeux, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Des arbres arrachés, les cris de la nature qu'on spolie, qu'on détruit, qu'on met au feu… La chaleur de celui-ci, le métal en fusion, les armes que l'on forge… Et toujours cette même terre dans sa partie la plus souillée qui met au monde ces atroces créatures, ce placenta visqueux au travers duquel se détache un visage déformé par le mal. Et c'est comme si c'était elle qui plongeait ses ongles dans cette matière répugnante, elle qui faisait claquer la fibre élastique, elle qui libérait cet être sans autre but que celui de détruire._

_Et elle lève les yeux vers ce ciel noir, toujours plus noir. Mais une lumière incandescente brille au milieu de cette obscurité, mais c'est une lumière qui n'est que ténèbres… L'œil de Sauron veille sur son armée et ses sombres dessins._

_Réveillez-vous !_

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ses oreilles jusque là bourdonnant du bruit infernal de l'industrie des deux Tours, résonnant désormais des cris d'orques et d'humains, des fers que l'on croise, des lances que l'on jette et qui se plante dans la chair. Elle ne saisissait pas bien ce qui lui arrivait mais son instinct lui dit qu'elle allait devoir se battre pour rester en vie, alors que les souvenirs de sa défaite contre les orques et son enlèvement lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle roula sur le côté alors qu'un cavalier blessé à mort allait échouer sur elle en tombant de son cheval. Fébrile et à genoux à côté du cadavre, elle utilisa l'épée du cavalier encore emprisonné dans sa paume pour couper ses liens. Les mains enfin libres, elle saisit l'épée juste à temps pour parer le coup d'un ennemi. Elle le repoussa avec force avant de se relever et de le décapiter d'un geste ample.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle était mue d'une colère au bord du désespoir, une haine sans nom et elle se battait avec une force à l'état brute, ses origines reprenant le dessus. En même temps qu'elle se battait elle cherchait à analyser la situation, elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, mais elle devina que ces cavaliers hors pair, au vu de leur équipement étaient des Rohirrims. Elle avait vu des dessins de ces blasons dans les livres que Gandalf avait amenés à Corus.

OoOoO

Elle était assise sur une pierre, l'épée qui ne lui appartenait pas plantée dans le sol de la plaine à côté d'elle, et ses yeux reflétaient toute sa concentration alors qu'elle fixait sans les voir les cavaliers amasser les corps des orques pour les brûler. Son dernier véritable souvenir était d'avoir été sur les épaules d'un orque alors qu'elle passait à côté de Boromir blessé à mort. A cette pensée son cœur se serra, et elle soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Vous n'êtes pas humaine. Mais vous n'êtes pas une elfe non plus. Qui êtes vous ?

Un sourire las étira les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que le chef de la troupe de cavalier l'interrompait dans ses réflexions morbides. Ses capacités au combat n'avaient rien d'humain, tout comme son physique, mais elle ne pouvait prétendre faire partie des elfes, ces êtres d'où émanait continuellement pureté et sérénité, alors que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, qu'elle était recouverte de boue et de sang et que des boucles brunes tombaient sans retenue devant ses yeux et sur ses joues, s'échappant de sa tresse désormais informe. Les hommes de la cavalerie ne l'approchaient pas, l'aura de violence qui l'avait entouré alors qu'elle combattait ne s'étant pas encore estompée.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je me nomme Sabé et je voyageais avec quelques compagnons quand les orques nous ont attaqué. Et vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce que je suis sire Eomer.

Avec un grognement irrité, Eomer renonça à l'interroger sur ses origines. Après tout l'ennemi de son ennemi était son ami.

- Il ne fait pas bon voyager par les temps qui courrent. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez partir avec ma troupe et moi. Nous avons été banni d'Edoras, mais nous pourrions vous escorter quelque part…

- Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai besoin d'être escorté ?

Elle avait dit cela avec une froideur qui surprit Eomer qui finit par rester silencieux alors que Sabé réfléchissait encore quelques minutes. Elle était seule apparemment, personne d'autre ne semblait avoir été enlevé par les orques. Mais alors où étaient ses compagnons ? Morts ? Selon sa vision en Lorien. Saroumane la voulait elle, mais également les hobbits. Où étaient-ils alors ? Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de réfréner son angoisse alors qu'elle s'imaginait la seule survivante de la communauté. Savoir Boromir mort était bien assez douloureux sans qu'en plus vienne s'ajouter à la liste des membres de la communauté de l'anneau d'autres cadavres. Elle se leva brusquement, surprenant Eomer qui se recula de quelque pas, la main sur le pommeau de son épée. Dos au cavalier, elle tourna la tête vers les plaines, son regard se perdant sur la landes jaunies, l'acuité de sa vision lui permettant de distinguer les tours d'Edoras au loin alors qu'Eomer ne voyait que la ligne d'horizon.

- Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. J'aimerais vous emprunter un cheval.

- Vous voilà bien exigeante. Pourquoi désirez-vous une monture ?

- Je souhaite aller à Edoras, c'est là bas que je trouverais quoi faire, en m'entretenant avec le roi. Pas en chevauchant en nomade.

- Mais je vous l'ai dit, le roi est emprisonné dans les maléfices de Saroumane et de Grima langue de serpent. Vous ne trouverez là-bas que des gens hostiles.

- Je commence à être habitué à l'hostilité. Et Saroumane fait partie de mes ennemis, plus proche je serais de lui, plus j'aurais de chances de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne veuille mettre fin à la race des hommes.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, elle se tourna vers Eomer, plongeant ses yeux bleu-gris dans ceux du neveu du roi, qui resta sans bouger quelques instant, avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres avant de siffler bruyamment, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux la jeune femme. Un cheval à la robe marron trottina vers lui et s'arrêta à côté, et il saisit les rennes de la monture avant de les tendre à Sabé, impressionnée par les talents de dresseur de l'humain.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chevaux sans cavalier. Et je préfère encore en faire cadeau à quelqu'un qui désire lutter contre le magicien blanc plutôt que de le laisser dans la nature. Ce que vous faites est folie, mais je prie tout de même pour votre réussite.

Sabé lui sourit alors qu'elle saisissait les rennes, reconnaissante mais lasse également.

- Encore faudrait-il que je sache moi-même ce que je désire faire.

Elle s'accrocha à l'encolure du cheval et mit un pied dans l'étrier avant de le monter avec agilité. Elle porta machinalement une main à son abdomen que le tissu déchiré de sa tunique révélait. Mais elle savait que le sang qui recouvrait cette partie de son corps était le sien, et elle se demandait encore comment ses blessures avaient pu disparaître aussi rapidement. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi perdu, et les paroles de Boromir sur sa détermination lui semblaient vides de sens. Que devait-elle faire, seule, dans un pays inconnus, ne sachant où étaient ses compagnons et plus important encore, où étaient l'anneau et son porteur. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que si jamais Frodon était mort et l'anneau en chemin vers Sauron, le combat était perdue d'avance, mais elle le mènerait tout de même, avec rage et fougue. Sans doute était-ce de cette détermination là dont parlait Boromir. La détermination de ce qui n'ont plus rien à perdre.

Elle tira sur les rennes de l'animal, et celui-ci se détourna d'Eomer pour se placer dans la direction d'Edoras, et elle retira l'épée du sol et la rangea dans le fourreau prévu à cet effet sur la selle.

- Prenez garde, Edoras n'est plus un endroit sûr pour les honnêtes gens.

- Toute la Terre du Milieu n'est plus un endroit sûr pour personne. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas faire partie de ces gens honnêtes. Bonne chance, et merci.

Le cavalier lui répondit par un hochement de tête avant de se reculer pour laisser à Sabé la place de partir, tandis que ses hommes allumaient le bûcher pour brûler les corps de la troupe d'orques. La suivante jeta un dernier regard à cette crémation, avant d'éperonner son cheval qui parti immédiatement vers Edoras, l'aube pointant à l'horizon.

_- Cela commencera au Rohan._

à suivre...

**shurikens : **arme ninja en forme d'étoile.**  
**

**La Pythie : **dans la Grèce antique c'était une femme prêtresse d'Apollon au temple de Delphes et qui faisait des prédictions sur l'avenir.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Edoras

**Disclaimer :** Le Seigneur des anneaux n'est pas à moi mais à J.R.R Tolkien

**Notes : **Fiou enfin fini ! Au moins ce chapitre est-il arrivé plus vite que les autres. Il m'aura quand même donné beaucoup de mal surtout parce que je ne savais vraiment pas quoi en faire, et la trame en a beaucoup changé. En plus je me vois obligé de développer une facette de Sabé qui me donne envie de la buter xD

Enfin, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7 : **Edoras

- Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk Hai vers l'ouest. Ils ont emmenés captif trois de nos amis.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli se tenaient debout au beau milieu de la plaine encerclés par la troupe de cavaliers d'Eomer qui avaient baissé leurs lances pour entamer une discussion moins hostile. Depuis des jours et des nuits les trois amis pourchassaient la troupe d'Uruk-Hai pour enfin parvenir à sauver Merry, Pippin et Sabé. Ereintés mais déterminés ils voyaient tout de même dans cette cavalerie un espoir de retrouver leurs trois compagnons. Eomer resta fier et impassible, fidèle à lui-même alors qu'il se rappelait sa rencontre avec cette mystérieuse Sabé. Etait-ce là les compagnons dont elle avait parlé ?

- Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés dans la nuit. Une femme nommée Sabé était leur captive.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, s'enquit Legolas, est-elle blessée ?

Par réflexe les trois compagnons balayèrent à nouveau la troupe du regard espérant la voir fendre la masse des cavaliers, mais ils n'étaient entourés que d'imposants chevaliers. Si l'appréhension et la tension de ses interlocuteurs n'avait pas été si palpable, Eomer se serait permis un sourire ironique en songeant à l'insolence et à l'air supérieur de cette guerrière qui semblait sans pitié lorsqu'elle se battait.

- J'en déduis donc que vous êtes ses compagnons. Elle était en parfaite santé, notre attaque lui a permis de se libérer et de combattre à nos côtés. Mais plutôt que de nous suivre elle a préféré galoper vers Edoras dans le but d'affaiblir le pouvoir de Saroumane. Elle vous croie mort. Et je doute qu'avec un tel projet elle survive bien longtemps.

- Et les hobbits, pressa Gimli, avez-vous vu deux hobbits ?

- Ils sont petits, précisa Aragorn, des enfants à vos yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilés les carcasses et les avons brûlés.

Ils suivirent des yeux la direction que pointait Eomer du doigt et aperçurent une épaisse colonne de fumée grise.

- Mort, souffla Gimli avec consternation. Et la petite dans la nature…

Eomer ne comprenait pas bien comment on pouvait surnommer Sabé « la petite », même si cela était affectueux. Il avait même du mal à saisir comment cette femme qui lui avait semblé si antipathique pouvait avoir des compagnons si fidèles.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il après un temps de silence.

Legolas porta une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de Gimli alors que de l'autre il serrait rageusement le pendentif de Sabé autour de son cou, essayant d'intérioriser au maximum sa douleur et son inquiétude.

OoOoO

Sabé mit son cheval au pas alors qu'elle approchait des fortifications d'Edoras. Elle leva les yeux sur ces constructions rustiques qu'elle voyait pour la première fois et qui la changeaient considérablement de la capitale de Corus où elle avait passé sa vie, ou encore de Fondcombe. Tout ici respirait la ruralité, jusqu'aux paysans qui la fixaient depuis le porche de leur chaumière avec méfiance. Elle se redressa la tête haute, fière et menaçante sur sa monture, consciente que vu sa dégaine elle ne devait pas inspirer la confiance. Dans un dernier mouvement d'orgueil et peut-être aussi de compassion elle se refusa à demander l'aumône à ces pauvres hères ou bien encore le gîte pour la nuit. Elle ne voulut pas également vendre la monture qu'Eomer lui avait donnée, tant par respect pour ce cadeau que pour pouvoir chercher la famille du défunt cavalier et lui rendre ses dernières affaires. Ainsi elle passa la nuit dans une auberge miteuse qui empestait la bière et les vomissures et qu'elle dut payer à contre cœur avec une partie de l'argent trouvé dans la sacoche du cheval. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, elle sentait comme une énergie étrangère affluer dans ses veines, une sensation nouvelle de force et de pouvoir et elle se demanda ce que les orques avaient bien pu lui faire lors de sa captivité.

Tant de questions demeuraient sans réponses… D'après le positionnement des étoiles qu'elle voyait au travers de sa fenêtre de nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son enlèvement. Avait-elle été la seule prise par les orques ? Ou bien, conformément à sa vision Saroumane avait ordonné qu'on emmène les hobbits ? Pourtant elle était seule au réveil, pas même les corps sans vie de ses compagnons… Et ses compagnons que leur était-il arrivé ? Avaient-ils été massacrés pas leurs ennemis ? Son rêve avait-il été réel ? Saroumane avait-il tenté de prendre possession de son esprit et surtout Boromir était-il bel et bien mort ? Pour se rassurer, sa main chercha le pendentif offert par Galadriel mais elle n'eut aucune prise. Sabé ne pu alors retenir ses larmes. Jamais elle n'avait été seule, sans quelqu'un à ses côtés pour la guider et la protéger. Jamais elle n'avait connu la perte d'êtres chers…

Toute la journée du lendemain elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes ramenées vers elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Par où commencer pour atteindre Saroumane ? Eomer avait été vague sur la situation du Rohan, juste qu'il était soumis désormais à Grima devenu l'homme de main du magicien blanc. Elle dut lutter plusieurs fois contre ses étranges crises, tâchant le plancher du sang qu'elle crachait en quantité, la douleur lui transperçant les flancs et la poitrine. Elle ne possédait plus aucune des plantes que Gandalf lui avait confiées avant sa mort et le magicien n'était plus là pour savoir où en trouver et Sabé n'avait aucune connaissance en botanique. La mort était donc si proche ? Elle la prendrait ainsi, dans cette auberge mal famée sans qu'elle ait pu tenir aucun de ses engagements ?

Le soir elle descendit enfin dans la salle principale pour se sustenter et reprendre des forces et ce qu'elle entendit alors lui redonna plus de courage que n'importe quel met. Elle venait de se trouver un but, une dernière mission pour laquelle elle était prête à donner sa vie. Tous ne parlaient que de l'état de leur roi qui se dégradait de jour en jour : il n'était plus qu'un vieil homme sénile et soumis à Grima. Il devint évident pour Sabé que Saroumane était derrière tout cela et qu'elle devait rencontrer Grima pour pouvoir en apprendre plus. Peut-être feindre une alliance pour pouvoir en finir avec Saroumane…

Ainsi ce n'est qu'avec une esquisse de plan mais une grande détermination qu'elle prit la route du château. Elle ne s'était pas changée et encore moins arrangée mais elle en joua pour accéder plus facilement au château du roi. Elle laissa son cheval au bas des marches, tous reconnaissant alors les armoiries d'Eomer le banni et elle monta rapidement les marches, les lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrant presque instantanément, Grima langue de serpent se tenant devant elle, encadré de plusieurs chevaliers. Sans un mot, ils se jaugèrent du regard puis elle leva les mains avec une grâce moqueuse pour montrer qu'elle était désarmée. Les orques lui avaient retiré toutes ses armes, et l'épée prise sur le cadavre du cavalier était restée accrochée à sa selle.

Grima, apparemment irrité par sa présence émit un bruit semblable au sifflement d'un serpent avant de se retourner, faisant signe à ses gardes du corps de rester dehors alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle du trône sombre et qui semblait désertée.

Sabé posa un regard mêlé de compassion et de mépris sur le vieil homme qui semblait âgé comme le monde, assis avec lassitude sur le trône.

- Il ne nous entend pas, ne nous voie même pas. Ce n'est qu'une pathétique poupée de chiffon.

- En voilà des façons de parler de son bien-aimé roi, Grima.

Le petit homme voûté lui lança un regard en biais et Sabé ne cacha pas sa répugnance à être dans la même pièce que lui.

- L'esprit de ces barbares de soldats est étriqué, ils ne savent rien du monde. Moi par contre je sais ce que vous êtes. Je le sens.

Il appuya ses dires en s'approchant de Sabé qui se recula avec une mimique de dégoût. Intrigué, Grima resta alors à bonne distance mais marcha autour d'elle comme un rapace au-dessus de sa proie tandis que la suivante restait murée dans le silence.

- Vous êtes seule. Où est donc cette belle communauté ? Vos si fidèles compagnons, où sont-ils ?

Sabé tressaillit à la mention de la communauté de l'anneau. Un temps de silence s'installa, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers le roi, les talons de ses bottes claquant sur le sol de pierre. Elle effleura à peine le visage du vieux souverain et un étrange malaise la prit soudain, la rendant craintive. Elle s'écarta du monarque en ramenant sa main à elle. L'espace d'un instant elle avait senti une partie du pouvoir de Saroumane, une partie de toutes les ténèbres qui enveloppaient le cœur de Théoden. Et elle les avait trouvées tentantes. Alléchantes. Elle aussi voulait ce pouvoir.

Derrière elle Grima ricanait comme s'il avait tout prévu. Elle continua de reculer de quelques pas avant de se courber en deux, une violente douleur s'imposant à elle. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine serrant les lambeaux de ses vêtements alors qu'une violente toux s'emparait d'elle, faisant trembler tout son corps. Puis elle cracha une gerbe de sang qui recouvrit la main qu'elle avait placé devant sa bouche. Elle sentait ce goût cuivré dans sa bouche et la douleur disparut. Ce n'était pas son propre sang qu'elle voulait goûter… Elle entendait une voix d'homme, cette voix qu'elle entendait dans toutes ses visions contrôlées les orques, la voix de cet homme qui avait juré la perte du Rohan.

- Oui, s'esclaffa Grima, laissez le pouvoir de Saroumane vous enlacer.

Apeurés, les hommes du château qui s'était camouflés derrière les colonnes pour prévenir tout danger quittèrent leur cachette, fixant avec appréhension, la main sur la garde de leur épée, cette femme tremblante qui semblait en proie à une véritable crise de démence. Grima lui ne la craignait pas, au contraire il l'incitait à céder. Il se rapprocha d'elle, se collant presque à son dos, lui susurrant à l'oreille de se laisser guider.

- Nul ne peut résister au magicien blanc, il…

Grima écarquilla des yeux terrifiés et plein d'incompréhension, la fin de sa phrase mourant dans sa gorge. Sabé le regarda avec des yeux d'un bleu violent et électrique, un sourire malsain sur le visage, sa main planté dans la poitrine du conseiller du roi.

Elle resserra la prise de ses doigts autour du cœur palpitant de ce dernier qui la regardait avec panique, les lèvres tremblantes. Une voix avait tourné dans la tête de Sabé et de vieux instincts avaient refait surface. Un instinct de mort, elle voulait du sang, elle voulait tuer.

Elle tira un coup sec, arrachant un râle qu'elle trouva comique à Grima alors que celui-ci tombait au sol dans son propre sang alors qu'elle gardait son cœur dans la main. Elle éclata d'un rire dément alors que les soldats sortaient enfin de leur état de choc pour s'emparer d'elle qui portait le cœur à sa bouche pour le lécher et enfin gouter au sang d'un autre. Son hilarité disparut quand un soldat la saisit et elle laissa tomber le cœur dans un bruit répugnant au sol avant de se retourner et de briser le bras de son agresseur alors que tous les autres sortaient leurs épées. Vive comme l'éclair, elle bondit sur ces hommes, les repoussant avec force et se rua vers la porte comme un animal pourchassé et apeuré. Les soldats hurlèrent alors quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas, comme une mise en garde alors que les portes s'ouvraient toute grande laissant entrer d'autres soldats alors que des serviteurs alertés par le bruit entraient dans la salle par les autres ouvertures. Sabé tourna sur elle-même, ses yeux balayant frénétiquement cette foule qui n'osait l'approcher alors que ses mains, sa tunique et le bas de son visage étaient couverts de sang, comme un animal qui vient d'arracher la chair d'un autre. Elle ressentit une furieuse envie de bondir sur eux et de leur arracher la gorge sans plus attendre mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un seul pas en avant, une conscience presque étrangère et qui pourtant avait toujours été la sienne se rappela à son esprit, lui transperçant presque le crâne. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un hurlement terrifiant, déchirant. Les hommes du Rohan, superstitieux, ne savait comment agir face à une telle créature des enfers qui avait semblé si normale à leurs portes quelques minutes plus tôt.

OoOoO

Il avait été convenu que pour cacher ses véritables pouvoirs et intentions, Gandalf jouerait le rôle d'un vieillard soutenu tant bien que mal par Legolas. Et alors qu'ils montaient tous lentement les marches de pierre menant au château, ils stoppèrent quelques instants intrigués par l'effervescence qui semblait y régner. Puis un cri inhumain déchira l'air et ils bondirent soudainement en avant, grimpant avec rapidité les marches et repoussant des gardes trop choqués pour agir, et atteignirent la grande salle du trône. Sabé, au centre de cette foule qui la menaçait de ses armes était à genoux, se tortillant en proie à une affreuse douleur. Couverte de sang elle semblait transfigurée, ses doigts rougeoyants s'enfonçant dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau cri.

- Que lui avez-vous fait misérables, s'écria Legolas en s'armant avec célérité et bandant son arc aussi vite que l'éclair.

- Legolas, non !

Gandalf avait presque rugit et tout le monde s'arrêta, la foule se fendit en laissant le vieux magicien approcher de Sabé qui le regardait, effrayée. Jamais aux yeux du magicien elle n'avait semblé si petite, si fragile. La douleur semblait l'avoir quitté et elle posa alors son regard sur ses mains ensanglantées. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues tandis que Gandalf passait une main presque affectueuse sur le haut de sa tête. Elle sombra quasi instantanément dans l'inconscience.

Son corps tomba au sol dans un bruit mat et Legolas bondit en avant pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés et vérifier que sa santé n'était pas en danger. En la voyant si paisible et vulnérable, il était difficile de penser que tout ce sang était à quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit alors Aragorn lui toucher l'épaule et regarda dans la direction que l'homme lui indiquait. Ecroulé dans une mare de sang, son cœur à côté de lui, Grima langue de serpent gisait avec une plaie béante dans la poitrine.

- Saroumane est décidé à empoisonner tous les esprits, soupira Gandalf. Veillez sur elle quelques instants je vous prie.

Choqué, nul ne chercha à arrêter Gandalf alors qu'il s'approchait du roi malade. Legolas prit Sabé dans ses bras alors que Gimli et Aragorn se postaient devant eux, prêt à les protéger de ces personnes terrorisés par le spectacle qu'avait offert la jeune femme.

OoOoO

- Certains des soldats présents affirment que Grima lui a lancé un maléfice.

Aragorn se tenait assis sur le rebord en pierre de la fenêtre d'une des chambres du château, alors que Gimli quant à lui était assis au pied d'un grand lit et Legolas se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, sombre et silencieux, alors que dans le lit était allongée Sabé, sommairement lavée et habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit blanche en lin. Gimli répondit à Aragorn par un vif hochement de tête.

- Ce n'est donc évidemment pas sa faute. Et personne ne viendra lui reprocher la mort de ce serpent.

- Mais elle s'est facilement laissée posséder.

- Merci Legolas, de votre soutien toujours si précieux.

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le lit d'où la voix de Sabé venait de s'élever. Elle était dans un état de semi-conscience depuis un moment mais n'avait pas osé interrompre ses compagnons. Elle se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes et son regard perdu croisa celui froid et distant de Legolas. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle avait presque fini par oublier cette expression sur le visage de l'elfe. Aragorn descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha du lit.

- Sabé, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance de souffrir d'amnésie, fit-elle avec agacement, je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir tué Grima de façon quelque peu… Barbare.

Elle s'assit alors sur le lit mais ne tourna pas la tête vers l'elfe quand elle l'entendit quitter la pièce sans un mot. Tout ce temps passé ensemble, tous ces évènements qui avaient finis, du moins Sabé le croyait-elle, par changer l'pinion de Legolas sur elle, tout cela partait en fumée. Elle regarda ses mains dont les ongles étaient encore maculés de sang séché.

- J'ai senti la présence de Saroumane en moi. Il a réveillé des instincts enfouis au plus profond de moi.

Par réflexe, apeurée par ce qu'elle avait fait elle porta la main à son cou à la recherche de son pendentif mais ses doigts ne croisèrent aucune chaîne d'argent. Elle soupira. Elle oubliait toujours qu'elle avait perdu le précieux présent de Galadriel, sans doute durant sa captivité chez les orques. Aragorn posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Nul n'est à l'abri du pouvoir de Saroumane. Théoden lui-même est resté sous son emprise de longs mois durant.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répondre la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau mais sur la belle Eowyn cette fois, drapée dans sa riche robe de velours bleu nuit. Elle balaya la pièce de son regard fier et s'inclina avec grâce, fixant un instant Aragorn avant de se tourner vers Sabé.

- Le seigneur Legolas m'a prévenu de votre réveil à l'instant.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que deux servantes entrèrent à sa suite, l'une portant des vêtements frais, l'autre de quoi se laver et se sécher.

- Je pense que votre amie souhaiterait sans doute se préparer avant d'aller rencontrer le roi. Et il vous demande quant à vous dans la salle du trône pour une affaire des plus urgentes.

Les trois compagnons se cherchèrent du regard avant que Sabé ne leur adresse un sourire rassurant. Le roi désirait certainement la voir à propos de l'incident avec Grima, mais elle ne semblait pas compter dans ceux appelés à propos de l'affaire des plus urgente. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé, tous sortirent sauf les deux servantes. L'une d'elle, la moins terrifiée, lui tendit un petit sachet.

- Le magicien m'a chargé de vous le remettre…

Sabé inclina la tête avec reconnaissance alors qu'elle se levait, et saisit le petit sachet de toile qu'elle ouvrit pour y découvrir les racines qui lui avaient tant manqué ces derniers temps pour camoufler ses crises. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce magicien… Gandalf ? Elle croisa un instant son reflet dans le miroir et elle se trouva changée. Elle voyait plus que jamais ancré en elle, presque tatoué sur sa peau blanche la marque de Sauron et Saroumane, l'œil rivé sur elle. Elle écarta lentement les bras, permettant au deux femmes de lui retirer sa chemise, la laissant nue. Elle se sentait souillée, salie par Saroumane et son pouvoir. En songeant alors au plaisir enivrant qu'elle avait ressenti et qu'elle garderait secret Lorsqu'elle avait senti affluer la puissance et sa main s'enfoncer dans le corps de Grima, son visage se ferma et prit l'espace de quelques instants une dureté inhabituelle et cruelle.

OoOoO

Sabé passa une dernière fois la main sur robe de coton avec un sourire amer. Dans la hiérarchie des hommes elle était vêtue comme une servante, une paysanne. Elle songea avec un brin d'amusement que Boromir aurait beaucoup de moqueries à formuler sur cette tenue correspondant soi disant à son rang. Mais l'éclair de joie qui l'avait traversé devint vite un élan de tristesse. Elle oubliait que son camarade était tombé au champ d'honneur ; s'il lui était resté un fol espoir qu'il ait pu être sauvé il était parti en lambeau lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, seulement entouré d'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Il faudrait d'ailleurs impérativement qu'ils l'informent du sort des hobbits. Elle frémit en songeant à Frodon et surtout à l'anneau qui se trouvait quelque part dans la nature. Elle priait de tout cœur pour qu'il ne soit pas dans les mains de Saroumane ou Sauron. Une autre question lui tournait dans la tête. Etait-ce bien Boromir qui l'avait sauvée des méandres de son propre cœur ?

Elle inspira profondément pour faire taire le fourmillement de son esprit et avança d'un pas ferme vers la salle du trône, celle là même où quelques heures avant elle avait massacré Grima. Domestiques et soldats s'écartaient sur son passage, comme si elle était un démon. Sabé songea non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'ils avaient enfin comprit que malgré les apparences elle n'était pas une elfe. Elle ne comprit d'ailleurs pas cet étrange sentiment de fierté en voyant la crainte dans leurs yeux mais elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps à ce sujet, elle arrivait déjà une des portes adjacentes à la salle du trône d'où résonnait la puissante voix de Théoden, en désaccord avec Aragorn lui semblait-il. Elle entra discrètement et se tint à l'écart, abrité dans une des alcôves, retenant une exclamation de surprise en voyant Gandalf aux côtés du roi. C'était bien le vieux magicien tombé dans les profondeurs de La Moria avec le Balrog, et pourtant il était complètement différent à ses yeux... Son regard croisa celui, perçant, de Legolas qui avait immédiatement perçu sa présence. Sabé bomba alors la poitrine et leva la tête, hautaine. Elle ne tolèrerait pas plus maintenant l'attitude de l'elfe qu'elle ne l'avait fait auparavant. Si ces liens qu'elle pensait avoir tissé avec lui étaient chimériques, peu lui importait alors de cet archer arrogant et méprisant.

- Aux dernières nouvelles c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Rohan.

Un silence suivit cette réplique autoritaire, rompu par un puissant rot de Gimli. Sabé pouffa discrètement derrière sa main, commençant alors doucement à s'approcher de la table de ses trois compagnons, sa jupe glissant avec légèreté sur le sol. Elle ne comprit pas le désarroi qu'on lisait dans les yeux de Gandalf quand Théoden ordonna qu'on parte au gouffre de Helm. Sa connaissance sur les civilisations extérieures était limitée et aucun étranger ne pouvant entrer dans Corus, elle ignorait ainsi tout des changements survenus chez les hommes depuis cinq mille ans. Même Gandalf ne lui en parlait pas, surveillé de près par Anubis et ses sbires qu'il ne parle jamais du monde extérieur sur Corus. Elle pouvait prétendre connaître le peuple elfique et ses traditions, mais uniquement parce que c'était un peuple immuable. Elle avait pourtant été surprise en arrivant en Terre du Milieu de découvrir qu'il ne peuplait plu la majeure partie du continent.

Cette terrible sentence tombée, on sembla enfin prêter attention à la Nephtisis qui ne baissa pas le regard quand celui de Théoden la transperça. Elle se contenta de s'incliner avec respect, ses cheveux ondulés dont juste quelques mèches étaient négligemment retenues à l'arrière de sa tête par une attache en forme de fleur du Rohan glissant sur ses épaules. Elle portait une robe blanche dévoilant ses épaules et la naissance de sa poitrine, galbée par un corset rouge cousu dans une matière quelque peu grossière, la même que celle qui terminait les manches bouffantes de la robe sur ses avants bras. C'était peut-être une manière d'essayer de la rabaisser que de la vêtir ainsi d'une toilette esthétique mais tout de même portée par des gens de rangs inférieurs. C'était une toilette portée par les femmes du Rohan lors des grandes occasions. Mais Sabé supportait cette humiliation avec dignité et lorsqu'elle se redressa elle ressemblait plus à une dame mutine et libre, qu'à une servante comme telle était sa fonction.

Théoden laissa planer un silence lourd, Sabé restant immobile et silencieuse, évitant le regard de ses compagnons tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir sur son trône.

- On m'a dit que vous avez souillé cette salle par le sang de mon conseiller, fit Théodent après un long moment, indiquant d'un geste ample quelques traces de sang qu'on avait pu laver de la pierre, comme si Grima voulait encore rester dans cette salle de pouvoir.

- Je ne sais, votre Majesté, si on peut encore dire que Gima était votre conseiller. Il était plutôt celui de Saroumane et…

- Il suffit, s'écria le roi en frappant avec violence sur le bois de son trône, n'oubliez pas où est votre place ! Comment peut-on faire confiance à un être tel que vous ? Vous étiez possédée par le démon.

- Vous aussi Majesté avait été la victime de la puissance de Saroumane.

Tous écoutaient avec attention cet échange, retenant leur souffle devant tant d'insolence. Sabé connaissait désormais, en voyant le regard furibond du roi et son visage rouge de colère que si elle était ainsi rabaissé c'était parce que le roi aurait voulu tuer ce traître lui-même, pour son honneur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il avait été surpassé, il avait besoin d'asseoir de nouveau son autorité après avoir passé tant de temps sous le joug des ténèbres et celle qui l'avait privé de son droit de détruire Grima était la cible parfaite pour montrer à tous qu'il restait le roi. Aragorn intervint alors en se levant et se plaça à côté de Sabé.

- Majesté, je suis conscient du danger que Sabé représente selon certain, mais en ces temps sombres, tous les bras volontaires pour protéger le Rohan sont les bienvenus et elle sera sous notre responsabilité.

Sabé pinça les lèvres à l'idée de devoir combattre pour un roi si orgueilleux alors qu'il avait passé les derniers mois comme un vieillard croulant et sénile et Théoden pinça les lèvres en songeant qu'une femme servante était nécessaire à son royaume selon Aragorn.

- Bien, fit-il avec une colère contenue, peut-être faut-il combattre le mal par le mal. Mais s'il advenait qu'elle s'en prenne à un homme du Rohan, ce sera à vous, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn d'en répondre.

Un éclair mauvais passa dans le regard de Sabé. Quel roi pathétique pour oser ainsi manquer de respect au souverain légitime du Gondor. Il faisait une lourde erreur lorsqu'il la disait possédée par le démon. Elle _était_ le démon, elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même, cette bête qu'elle contenait depuis si longtemps et qui n'avait qu'un seul souhait : sortir et montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir.

OoOoO

L'air frais du dehors eut pour effet de calmer les instincts de Sabé. Il lui semblait que dans le château étouffant et face à Théoden, qui gardait encore la trace si vivace de l'enchantement de Saroumane, elle devenait presque quelqu'un d'autre. Elle regardait avec inquiétude tous ces pauvres hères se préparait au long et périlleux voyage qui les attendait. Alors qu'elle écoutait ses compagnons son respect pour Théoden s'amenuisait encore. Gimli, Legolas et Sabé restèrent à l'entrée de l'écurie alors que Gandalf et Aragorn continuait. Complètement perdue trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sabé, elle avait perdu le fil de l'évolution de la communauté de l'anneau. Elle regarda tour à tour Legolas et Gimli avant de hausser les sourcils.

- Depuis quand notre cher Gandalf est-il de nouveau parmi les vivants ?

OoOoO

Gandalf, prêt à monter son cheval baissa la voix et fit à Aragorn avec gravité :

- Sabé est encore un danger. Je crains que les orques ne lui aient fait ingurgiter une de leurs substances, et le corps de Sabé dont les origines profondes sont celle de Sauron même aura mal réagi.

- Est-elle encore soumise à Saroumane ?

- Pire mon ami, bien pire… Elle est à la merci d'elle-même.

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Ce combat n'est pas le votre Aragorn. Mais si elle devient de nouveau dangereuse, complètement soumises à ses origines, il vous est impératif de faire le nécessaire.

Un silence pesant s'installa quelques secondes entre les deux hommes, leur regard ne se perdant pas l'un l'autre.

- Tuez là.

_A suivre…_

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises  A écrire, ce chapitre m'a laissé à moi une impression de malaise, certainement parce que je visualise avec force de détail la mort de Grima :

A la prochaine ! Le chapitre suivant sera certainement la conclusion des Deux Tours. Les révélations sur Sabé approchent à grands pas !


End file.
